


Маяк

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Series: Серебряный клинок [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghosts, M/M, Mystical Creatures, multiple chiss headcanons, spiritual medium
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Получив назначение на "Серебряный клинок", Илай Вэнто горит желанием поскорее наладить контакт с экипажем и приступить к службе, но то, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться, навсегда изменит его жизнь.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Серебряный клинок [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656469
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к событиям фанфика "Вихрь", который однако вполне нормально существует и без него как самостоятельная история. Так как он происходит за три года до событий "Вихря", знакомые персонажи в нём ведут себя сильно иначе. Также отмечу, что этот фанфик противоречит поведению персонажей в «Бегстве», потому что последний был написан по определенному заказу, а «Маяк» - чисто моя история и мое виденье, и с этой точки зрения «Бегство» неканон.
> 
> Претензии к банальности сюжета и всратости моего стихосложения не принимаются, эта история пришла ко мне звоном из-за грани и должна была быть рассказана именно так. Автор смешал, но не взбалтывал кучу любимых тропов, потому что так захотел.  
> Автор допускает, что после прочтения у многих останутся вопросы, и позволяет вам самим придумать объяснение происходящему.

Он не понимал где находился. Все ощущения были размыты и условны. Условная гравитация. Условное сопротивление среды. Условный свет, условное время и пространство.

Это было похоже на туннель, стены которого были и одновременно не были прозрачными. Вся их поверхность будто шла рябью от постоянно появлявшихся и исчезавших частиц. Он одновременно был темным и освещённым. Казалось, в этой ряби то и дело проглядывали лица. Некоторые из них даже выглядели знакомыми. Все без исключения были искажены агонией.

Тут и там меж стен проскакивали искры. В глубине туннеля застыли размытые темные силуэты, и с их стороны доносился монотонный шум, в котором, прислушавшись, можно было различить отдельные стенавшие голоса.

Он взглянул на свои руки. Те выглядели не более реальными, чем эти стены. Это была не плоть — скорее сплетение энергии, уподобившееся по форме ладоням. Такое с ним однажды уже было. Однажды, когда он почти умер.

Он оглянулся — позади был такой же туннель. Прямо рядом с ним, утонув в ряби частиц, лежало тело. И хотя он не мог разглядеть его черт, он чувствовал, что это было его тело, пусть и не понимал пока природы происходящего в этом странном измерении.

Он наклонился и попытался до него дотронуться. Ничего не произошло. Он сделал это ещё раз, на этот раз обеими руками, но они проходили сквозь тело, без всякого эффекта.

Рябь частиц усилилась, и туннель стал намного темнее. Усилился и шум множества голосов, продолжавших кричать, сливаясь в нестерпимый звон, заполняющий и дробящий восприятие. Лица на стенах стали заметно объемнее, и игнорировать их уже не было возможности. И теперь от них тянулись тонкие, иллюзорные руки.

Они почти касались его, и он попытался сделать шаг в сторону, но осознал, что это было невозможно. Его ноги наполовину уже стали частью пола, и постепенно погружались все глубже в мельтешащую массу.

Он не чувствовал боли в привычном смысле — лишь ощущал, как вся его сущность постепенно рассыпается, сливаясь с этим пугающим туннелем, неотвратимо приближая его к тому, что уже случилось с остальными — с теми, кто смотрел на него со стен и бесконечно кричал от боли, испытанной ими в последние мгновения. Он и сам уже готов был кричать от поднимавшегося в нем ужаса. Всё, чем он когда-то был, стремительно соскальзывало в бездну.

<i>— Когда огонь в груди моей угаснет, тепло уйдёт из плоти навсегда, не растворюсь во тьме я… не исчезну! И крылья обретёт моя душа!</i>

Он блуждал взглядом вокруг, но куда бы он ни смотрел, всюду туннель был одинаков. Его нематериальное тело утонуло в полу уже наполовину, и он поднял руки, боясь, что зловещая рябь захватит и их, ускоряя неизбежное.

Он воззвал к своей памяти, чтобы зацепиться сознанием хоть за что-то над бездной пугающего забвения. Он думал о доме. О друзьях, которые сохранили память о нём. О маленьких навигаторах, которых успел спасти. О родной семье, с которой расстался слишком давно. Об Илае Вэнто. Об их неуклюжей последней встрече и тайном прощании, во время которого он обещал, что скоро вернётся домой и впредь всегда будет рядом с ним.  
<i>  
— Пройду тропою солнечного ветра. Огонь твоей души мне будет маяком! В твоих словах воскреснут мои мысли, в руке твоей бессмертие моё…</i>

Он вытянул руку, желая дотянуться до светлого образа, который сейчас был только в его мыслях, стараясь не думать о том, что уже большая его часть не принадлежала ему. Но игнорировать это было все сложнее. Кричащие в агонии голоса приближались и заполняли его изнутри. Он не заметил, как сам начал кричать, когда над серой массой остались лишь лицо и рука, продолжавшая тянуться вверх.

Вдруг серый тоннель заполнило алое сияние, расколов пульсирующие стены яркими трещинами. Кто-то или что-то схватило вытянутую руку и дёрнуло вверх, и теперь он почувствовал настоящую боль. Неведомая сила разрывала его надвое, отрывая то, что все ещё было им, от того, что растворилось и по каким-то причинам уже не могло вернуться.

— Прости нас, — мягкий детский голос перекрыл хор, кричащий в агонии. — Мы пришли слишком поздно.

Боль переполняла и сводила с ума, но в то же время постепенно отделялась от него. Последний рывок, и каждый уголок его восприятия на миг ослепительно вспыхнул, а потом погрузился в черноту.

Вокруг было темно и спокойно. Это был космос, но он не был холодным и пустым. Мягкие медленные волны качали его, а над ним мерцали тусклые ленты алого сияния. Боли и страха, составлявших всю его реальность мгновения назад, больше не было. Но вместе с ними не хватало и огромной части его самого.

— Что произошло? — спросил он. Его голос звучал иначе. Он и сам ощущал себя сильно иначе. Пульсирующие потоки энергии формировались в новое тело, повинуясь его последним уцелевшим воспоминаниям, в которых он сам словно был разобран на части, разбросанные по разным годам жизни. Единственным цельным оказался образ из детства. Вся остальная жизнь словно осталась оторванной от него в том проклятом тоннеле.

— Ты почти растворился. Ещё немного, и ты бы слился с тем погибшим кораблём и, возможно, никогда бы не смог освободиться, — сказал все тот же детский голос справа от него. Он взглянул в его сторону и увидел девочку-навигатора. Её облик был ему знаком.

— Ри… — он посмотрел в другую сторону, где рядом зависла другая девочка, ещё более юная. — Ис. Вы спасли меня?

— Только часть. Прости, — грустно ответила малышка.

— И что… теперь будет? Я… кажется, я хотел найти кого-то, — в памяти всплыл образ человека, пересвеченный и словно составленный в неправильном порядке. Он силился вспомнить что-то ещё, но мысли срывались в пропасть там, где кончалась уцелевшая частичка его души. — Кого-то по имени… нет… не могу вспомнить, — горько признался он. — Но если я найду его, он точно вспомнит меня.

Девочки мягко подняли его за руки и повлекли за собой через космос. Только тогда он разглядел далеко внизу поверхность зелёной планеты, на которой заметным среди горных хребтов остался шрам от падения огромного треугольного корабля.

— Мы знаем, кто сможет помочь тебе, — сказала старшая из девочек. — Она помогает всем.


	2. "Золотое копьё"

— Капитан Эли’ван’то, мы прибыли, — сообщил оператор стыковочного шлюза, открывая последнюю защитную створку. Вэнто перешагнул через неё, бросив неопределенный взгляд назад, где осталась позади маленькая пограничная станция «Энкиду», на которой он не успел побыть и часа. Едва шаттл доставил его сюда, оператор тут же выхватил его из небольшой группы прибывших и чуть не потащил в сторону корабля назначения.

Из-за этой необъяснимой спешки он даже не успел разглядеть его через немногочисленные смотровые окна, попадавшиеся на пути. Конечно, он уже знал размеры и конфигурацию, но хотел бы лично взглянуть на судно, которое Командование решило доверить первому капитану инородцу в чисском экспансионном оборонном флоте. Но этот волнительный момент был упущен.

— Добро пожаловать на борт «Серебряного клинка», командир Эли’ван’энто, — приветствовал его старший помощник — высокий пожилой чисс, глаза которого не видны были за то ли очками, то ли стилизованным визором, скрывавшим почти половину лица. В его голосе и чертах сквозила сдержанная неприязнь. — Я — лейтенант-коммандер Саб’эри. Мне доверено познакомить вас с экипажем и провести экскурсию по кораблю. После этого я могу остаться на должности вашего старшего помощника, но пойму, если вы запросите другого офицера.

— Мое имя Илай Вэнто, — Илай сдержанно улыбнулся. Прибыв в Доминацию чиссов он не ожидал, что его имя станет такой проблемой, но за годы привык терпеливо пояснять этот момент также, как когда-то Траун среди людей. — Не Эли Ванто. Не Ванэнто. Можно просто Вэнто. У моей расы так принято.

— Как скажете, командир Вэн’то. Вы ведь… человек, верно?

— Вэнто. Без придыхания. Да, я человек, — подтвердил он и направился к выходу из шлюзовой камеры, за которой начинался ангар для шаттлов. — А почему я должен захотеть заменить вас?

— Вы ещё не читали отчета о том, куда делся наш предыдущий капитан, — тон Саб’эри не был вопросительным.

— Верно, — согласился Илай. По пути сюда он больше внимания уделил изучению возможностей крейсера и новообретенных обязанностей капитана во флоте Доминации. Список экипажа и биографии его членов ещё предстояло просмотреть.

В полутемном ангаре его встретили несколько дюжин хмурых чисских лиц. Илай бегло пересчитал присутствующих. Их было меньше сотни, тогда как стандарт экипажа легкого крейсера комплектовался двумястами пятьюдесятью. Большая часть была рядовыми, небольшая группа старших офицеров стояла чуть поодаль от остальных, и их можно было пересчитать по пальцам двух рук. Ещё одна группа ютилась в углу — дюжина гражданских, очевидно, бывших поварами и уборщиками, которые даже не смотрели в его сторону, тихо перешептываясь о чём-то своём. Остальные же молчали, и глаза их светились непривычно тускло.

— Я — капитан Илай Вэнто. Верховное командование назначило меня командиром «Серебряного клинка», а значит следующие несколько лет нам суждено провести вместе. И я надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество всего экипажа ради блага Доминации Чиссов.

В тишине ангара раздался короткий смешок. Отразившись эхом по помещению, он несколько раз коснулся слуха Илая и затих. Человек глубоко вздохнул — он и не ожидал от команды чиссов особого энтузиазма в свой адрес.

— Должен предупредить, — продолжил он. — Хоть я и знаю чеун, я… все ещё плохо произношу чисские имена. Поэтому прошу вашего разрешения использовать корневые для упрощения коммуникации. Но, если кто-то против…

— Не против, — отрывисто воскликнули сразу несколько голосов из собравшейся толпы. Саб’эри утвердительно кивнул.

— Нам здесь незачем выпячивать свои полные имена, — пояснил он. — Многие напротив будут рады. Те, кто не хочет вспоминать свои семьи. Таких тут… много.

— Ясно. А… это точно все? — Илай ещё раз осмотрел присутствующих и взглянул на список экипажа на экране пада. — Я не вижу детей. Кто из вас навигаторы?

— Сина… — Саб’эри неодобрительно кашлянул и дернул плечом. — У неё большие проблемы с дисциплиной. Скорее всего она спит в своей каюте.

— У неё? У вас… всего один навигатор? — Илай мотнул список вниз. Ошибки не было — в графе «навигаторы» действительно стояло только одно имя.

— Она справляется, — подтвердил Саб’эри.

— У нас так часто меняются командиры, что она видимо просто не сочла нужным посмотреть на нового, — подал голос один из старших офицеров — чисс с очень бледной, почти белой кожей и столь же белыми волосами, топорщившимися на голове как облако. Илай вопросительно взглянул на него, и тот видимо воспринял это как знак продолжить. — Я — Корис. Главный по науке. Лейтенант. Как будто вам есть дело до чего-то кроме цвета моей кожи, — последнюю фразу он проговорил совсем тихо.

— О, я надеюсь узнать как можно больше о каждом из вас, — Илай снова улыбнулся, и назвавшийся Корисом из хмурого сделался удивленным. — Тот, из-за кого я оказался в вашем флоте, учил меня, что крепкие доверительные отношения с экипажем — это половина успеха, — он заговорил громче, снова обращаясь ко всем собравшимся. — Поэтому мне есть дело до каждого из вас, даже если это невзаимно. Бэри, — он снова обратился к старшему помощнику. — Я бы хотел взглянуть на эту Сину.

— Она немного… — старпом сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Я думаю, что не зря другие блуждающие по небу теряют все свои силы к ее возрасту. Потому что в противном случае они бы все становились… такими.

— Какими? — спросил Илай.

— Чокнутыми! — воскликнул чей-то голос из толпы собравшихся, и эхо ангара повторило уже несколько довольно громких смешков.

— Говорить так о своём сослуживце весьма невежливо.

— Она не заслужила вежливости, — несколько рядовых говорили уже почти хором, перебивая друг друга и смеясь. — Вы скоро сами поймёте, командир Ванэнто.

— Крайтова отрыжка, — пробормотал Илай себе под нос. Очевидно, проблемы с дисциплиной на этом корабле были далеко не у одной Сины.

Отправив экипаж готовить корабль к отлёту, он сверился со схемой палуб и отправился к каюте навигатора.

Он ожидал увидеть привычное безликое помещение, которое обычно представляли из себя их комнаты. Блуждающих по небу держали строго и аскетично, так что у них почти не было личных вещей и времени на развлечения, однако здесь все как будто было иначе.

Комната пусть и была серой и почти пустой, но притом ощущалась неопрятной. В воздухе пахло потом и плесенью, на гладком полу виднелись крошки, несколько обёрток от пайков валялись в углу под разбитым светильником. Стены покрывал слой пыли, на котором пальцем были выведены полустертые слова. Под слоем пыли тоже виднелись слова и цифры, выцарапанные острыми предметами.

Обитательница комнаты лежала лицом вниз на койке, сняв только верхнюю часть униформы, разбросав взлохмаченные длинные волосы по засаленной желтоватой подушке. Подошвы ее сапог свисали с края кровати, как и ее левая рука, в которой был зажат предмет, похожий на импульсную отвертку. Рядом на полу стоял стакан с недопитым соком. Другие три койки стояли пустые и аккуратно застеленные.

Илай заметил на темно-голубой коже левой руки бледные шрамы в виде последовательности букв и опустился на пол, чтобы разглядеть их. Начинаясь от плеча, они складывались в целую строчку:

— В моей руке — бессмертие твоё, — прочитал он шёпотом. Затем присмотрелся к руке, поднял глаза на лицо девушки и только теперь осознал, что она не ребенок, и даже не подросток. Чисская кожа была упругой, и морщины у них возникали куда позже, чем у людей, но на этом лице отпечатались боль и напряжение, каких он не встречал у молодых навигаторов. Даже Ва’ния, уже совсем взрослая, выглядела разве что немного уставшей.

 _— В противном случае они бы все становились такими!.. Чокнутыми!_ — он вспомнил слова сказанные на общем сборе. Вид этой девушки действительно был весьма отталкивающим и вызывал ассоциации с душевнобольными, которые из-за своих ментальных сдвигов часто совершенно забывали о базовых потребностях вроде личной гигиены. Однако, как Илай успел прочитать в предоставленной ему справке об экипаже «Серебряного Клинка», блуждающая по небу по имени Совак’си’нарат была одним из лучших навигаторов флота.

Она повернула голову, и ее глаза открылись, взглянув на командира из-за завесы упавших на лицо спутанных прядей.

— О, — неопределенно простонала она и неспешно села на койке, сдвигая волосы с лица. — Неужели мы куда-то полетим?

— Добрый день. Я Илай Вэнто, новый командир этого корабля. Вас не было на общем сборе. Почему?

— Не поймите неправильно, сэр. Здесь так часто меняются командиры, что мне уже просто все равно, — скучающим тоном призналась она.

— Часто? Насколько часто?

— За последний год вы третий, — девушка хмыкнула, и морщины на ее щеках стали заметнее. — Надеюсь, вам знаком протокол тсы’хай?

— Разумеется. Я бы не получил повышения до своего ранга, если бы не запомнил все основные протоколы.

— Повышение, — она ехидно хмыкнула. — И вы участвовали в подобной миссии лично?

Илай нахмурился. У навигатора вряд ли был ранг выше рядового, однако она вела себя так, словно это именно она была главной на этом корабле и решала, кто из членов экипажа был достоин служить вместе с ней. И то, что в экипаже был явный некомплект, с этим абсурдным ощущением неплохо согласовывалось.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Назначение на «Клинок» все больше походило не на долгожданное повышение, а на особое испытание для него, как для никем не желанного инородца в чисском флоте. А значит, сейчас от него требовалось все его терпение, чтобы оправдать доверие Митт’рау’нуруодо, никогда не сомневавшегося в том, что он станет отличным командиром.

— Когда я служил на «Стойком» мы дважды исследовали погибшие корабли, — начал он, вспоминая как участвовал в миссии по протоколу тсы’хай. В первый раз он сильно удивился тому, как щепетильно чиссы подходят к своей собственности, не желая предоставлять врагам возможностей извлечь что-то полезное даже из кораблей, потерпевших бедствие столетия назад, которые разграбили все, кто мог, пролетая мимо. Тела погибших чиссы тоже считали своей собственностью, что поначалу вызывало в человеке смешанные чувства, и при определённой степени сохранности их тоже забирали с кораблей. — Я лично был тем кто следил за извлечением всех ценных технологий и пересчетом тел погибших воинов Доминации. Так что да, этот протокол мне прекрасно знаком. А что такого?

— Вас мучает вопрос, почему нас здесь так мало. Вдвое меньше от количества, положенного легкому патрульному крейсеру, — девушка протерла глаза кулаком и взглянула в сторону одной из исписанных стен. — Не отрицайте. Каждый новенький это спрашивает. А потом понимает и… как правило просто бежит отсюда при первой возможности. Но зато те, кто остаются, те держатся за этот корабль так крепко как могут.

— И вы… справляетесь с пилотированием одна?

— Я никогда не бываю одна, — она улыбнулась, продолжая пристально глядеть куда-то мимо собеседника.

Он встал и обернулся, но по прежнему увидел лишь пустую койку и покрытую надписями стену. Неприятный холодок сбежал по его спине. Чутьё навигаторов, то самое «третье зрение» казалось ему удивительным и необычным, но в этот момент ему стало жутко. Он не знал, что открывалось ей, и пока не хотел знать.

— Ну так что, мы летим куда-нибудь? — скучающим тоном повторила она.

— Да. Нам приказано немедленно продолжить вашу предыдущую миссию. Жду вас на мостике через полчаса. Вам же хватит полчаса, чтобы… — Илай ещё раз оглядел её и сдержался от комментариев к ее внешности, ограничившись жестом ладони.

— Ага. Можете звать меня Сина, командир Вэнто.

— Но я ещё не… ах. Ну да, — он принуждённо улыбнулся. Когда Ва’ния угадывала его мысли, это казалось милым. Но от проницательного взгляда этой неопрятной женщины ему было совсем некомфортно.

Едва Илай вышел за дверь ее каюты, он вдруг услышал окрик.

— А ты куда?

Он замер, обернулся и уже хотел было возмутиться подобной фамильярности, но следующая фраза дала понять, что это не было адресовано ему.

— Иди сюда и не мешай капитану. Он только-только пришёл.

Совакс’ин’арат высунулась из своей каюты и вытянула руку, словно держа что-то. Но рядом с ней никого не было. Не поднимая глаз на наблюдавшего за ней командира, она вернулась в каюту и закрыла дверь.

Илай несколько секунд стоял на месте, непонимающе моргая. Затем махнул рукой и направился на мостик, решив, что подумает об этом позже, когда узнает о корабле немного больше.

  
***

Мостик «Серебряного Клинка» функционировал более-менее привычно. Он был в разы меньше, чем на «Стойком», но имел схожую архитектуру и тот же принцип расположения консолей. Так как пространство было малым, недостаток персонала уже не выглядел таким заметным.

К моменту когда капитан пришел, почти все уже были на своих постах и готовы к отлету. В их языке тел читалось явное нетерпение.

За исследовательской консолью, дополнительно оснащённой непривычным набором модификаций, сидел уже представившийся ему беловолосый Корис, что-то возбужденно выстукивая на своём паде. Меж двух консолей связи расположилась ссутулившаяся женщина с неуставными металлическим украшением на шее поверх ворота униформы и перебирала его пальцами, напевая монотонную мантру. Ещё две девушки, на вид более молодые, сидели повернувшись друг к другу у технической и оружейной консолей и обсуждали что-то, активно жестикулируя.

Судя по записям, «Клинок» стоял в доках почти три месяца из-за того, что у него не было капитана. Все это время большая часть экипажа проживала на «Энкиду», маленькой и очень бедной на развлечения станции, так что всеобщее желание поскорее улететь можно было понять. Это же по мнению Илая объясняло и то, почему им настолько безразлично было назначение на их корабль инородца.

Илай отдал распоряжение о немедленном отлёте вовсе не из-за их нетерпения. Таков был приказ сверху. Сам он хотел бы потратить хотя бы день на то, чтобы проверить состояние корабля лично и ближе познакомиться с доверенным ему персоналом, но командование очень спешило поскорее убрать «Серебряный клинок» из доков.

— Все станции готовы, командир Вэн’то, — сообщил Саб’эри, когда Илай опустился в кресло.

— Кроме навигационной.

— Вообще-то я здесь, — сообщила Совак’си’нарат, почти с разбегу влетевшая на свое место, и крутанулась в кресле. Илай осмотрел её и снова поморщился от неприязни. Засаленные волосы все также спадали слипшимися прядями на лицо, униформа была наспех застегнута. На рукавах виднелись свежие пятна сока. — Куда летим?

— Суб-сектор Цзуна-3, — повторил Илай приказ, переданный командованием. — Насколько я понимаю, это были ваши последние координаты перед тем как ваш прежний капитан покинул пост, и… там осталась незавершенная миссия на корабле «Золотое копьё».

Он отчётливо услышал несколько смешков со стороны оружейной консоли. Совак’си’нарат тоже хмыкнула, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Саб’эри повернулся к ней, и она тут же помрачнела и опустила взгляд.

— Верно. Мы занимались сбором по протоколу тсы’хай.

— И что же помешало вам собрать несколько трупов? — Илай нахмурился.

— Непредвиденные отклонения в поведении капитана, — повторил старпом почти слово в слово то, что было сказано в отчёте.

***

Перед поднятием на «Золотое копье» группа высадки облачилась в легкие скафандры. Хотя на борту недавно разбившегося на астероиде корабля ещё сохранилась часть атмосферы, температура была уже слишком низкой, а искусственная гравитация и вовсе отказала, вынудив использовать магнитные ботинки.

Изучив отчёт о предыдущем визите сюда, Илай так и не понял, что именно помешало закончить миссию. Капитан Салио’нав’идер по неизвестной причине вдруг потерял контроль над собой и своим поведением подверг опасности себя и команду. В результате старпом принял решение отстранить его от командования операцией и срочно эвакуироваться. В конце отчета стояла отметка о неодобрении подобных действий командованием и приказ довести дело до конца при первой возможности.

В отчёте явно не хватало деталей того, как все происходило. Словно экипаж «Клинка» решил не разглашать остальному флоту какую-то страшную тайну. Поэтому, хотя Саб’эри настаивал на том, чтобы вести группу высадки в одиночку, Илай решил обязательно сопровождать его.

— И вот мы снова здесь, — сказал старпом, когда они вместе с группой из шести рядовых прошли через защитное поле в шлюзе. Фонарики высветили коридор, стены которого были покрыты темными следами копоти. Кое-где на полу можно было разглядеть силуэты некогда лежавших там тел. Почти вся электроника из боковых панелей уже была изъята.

— Бэри, вы не могли бы объяснить мне понятнее, что произошло здесь в прошлый раз? — спросил Илай, всё больше раздражаясь неведением. — И почему вы не завершили миссию?

— На финальном этапе капитан стал нам препятствовать. В рубке остались несколько тел. Они сильно обгорели из-за утечки радиации. Умирали очень мучительно. Он… — старпом сделал паузу, словно выбирал подходящие слова, — не выдержал.

— Я думал, чисского воина не напугать видом изувеченных трупов.

— Дело не в трупах, сэр.

— Мне не терпится узнать, в чем же ещё, — Илай ускорил шаг, насколько позволяли магнитные ботинки.

— Сэр! Сэр, постойте! — Саб’эри вдруг перешёл на крик, когда он вошёл в коридор, ведущий напрямую к мостику.

— Что такое?

— Капитан Вэнто… — сказал он тише, но в его голосе всё ещё слышалось волнение, — отойдите назад.

Илай взглянул на сканер. Тот не фиксировал форм жизни, кроме группы высадки, или иных опасностей впереди.

— Бэри, я ценю ваше желание обеспечить мою безопасность, но я хотел бы узнать, от чего вы пытаетесь меня уберечь.

Старпом медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, не скрывая нежелания отвечать.

— В вашем скафандре должен быть тепловизор. Активируйте его и вы всё поймёте.

Илай подключил экран, усиливающий инфракрасное восприятие, и увидел равномерно распределённое по кораблю излучение. Из общей картины выделялись лишь следовавшие за ним чиссы, которые были заметно светлее.

— Я все ещё не понимаю, что я должен увидеть.

— Вы не видите <i>тени</i>? — удивлённо спросил один из рядовых.

— Тени? — Илай осмотрелся ещё раз, медленно и тщательно всматриваясь в разницу температур на экране. — Нет, никаких теней.

Старпом и рядовые переглянулись. Очевидно, чисские глаза видели что-то, чего не могли видеть человеческие, и дело было не в инфракрасном спектре, который они могли частично воспринять.

— Они… прямо вокруг вас. Шестеро, — сказал Саб’эри. Голос его звучал очень тревожно. — Перегораживают весь проход к главной рубке. Вы… ничего не чувствуете?

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Илай. Отчего-то ему все больше казалось, что его новая команда проверяла его на прочность, пытаясь напугать подобными недомолвками. — Так мы идём?

— Конечно, капитан, — тихо ответил Саб’эри и в сопровождении остальной группы прошел следом. Дойдя до места, где стоял Илай, когда он окликнул его, он снова остановился, и капитан мог слышать по рации в шлеме, как он едва слышным шепотом произнёс извинения.

***

Ничего ужасного на той миссии так и не произошло. В рубке оставались только тела и чёрный ящик. Илаю пришлось нести тело мертвой девочки навигатора, после чего он лично пересмотрел список всего, что они успели извлечь с корабля, и приказал отправляться в следующие координаты для патрулирования — к самым окраинам пространства чиссов.

Наконец оказавшись в своей каюте, Илай тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя навалившуюся за день усталость. Задание оказалось, как он и ожидал, предельно простым, хоть и не слишком приятным — вид обожженных трупов заставил его порадоваться тому, что он не успел перекусить. Но это было неизбежной частью протокола тсы’хай.

Однако его ужасно вымотала неопределённость. Саб’эри и остальная группа высадки вели себя странно всю дорогу, то и дело тревожно оглядываясь на него. Словно ожидали, что с ним случится то же, что и с Салио’нав’идер.

Никто так и не дал ему внятного ответа. На все вопросы о том, чем особенный этот корабль, и что именно случилось с предыдущим капитаном, члены экипажа лишь загадочно молчали и переглядывались. Ему предстояло разобраться самому, и это вызывало иррациональную тревогу. И с этой тревогой под кожу словно пробрался холод.

Он сперва списал это на то, что настройки температуры по кораблю были ориентированы на чиссов — ему бывало зябко и на борту «Стойкого», если вдруг он долгое время бездействовал. Но ему не стало теплее даже когда он выкрутил температуру в каюте на уровень комфортный человеку.

_— Вы не видите… тени?_

Он поёжился, растирая через ткань плечи, по которым снова пробежали мурашки. Тёмные участки в инфракрасном спектре были холодными. Мог ли он замёрзнуть из-за того, что вступил в эти «тени»?

Он отбросил эту мысль как абсурдную. Его визор не показал никаких теней, а терморегуляция скафандра была исправна. То, о чём говорили эти чиссы, не имело отношения к реальному теплу или холоду. Они все видели это, но притом у них явно не было ни второго, ни третьего зрения.

Капитанская каюта выглядела пустой и необжитой. Пара контейнеров с личными вещами Илая стояла рядом с полукруглым рабочим столом посреди кабинета, в стене слева от него были открыты все створки, за которыми были видны ниши с рядами пустых полок. И хотя здесь было чисто, обстановка вызывала ощущение заброшенности.

Он сел за рабочий стол и активировал консоль для первичной авторизации.

— Назовите ваше имя для идентификации, — поприветствовал его голосовой ассистент.

— Илай Вэнто.

— Добро пожаловать, капитан Илай Вэнто. Для вас новое сообщение. Статус: личное. От адмирала Ар’алани. Приказ связаться с ней немедленно.

— Мне дадут сегодня хотя бы шанс осмыслить происходящее? — он провёл ладонью по лицу. — Ладно. Отправь вызов.

Спустя всего пару минут на вызов ответили. Над столом возник широкий голоэкран, а на нем — фигура адмирала по пояс. Илай почувствовал облегчение — увидеть знакомое лицо чисса, ставшей почти другом ему за пару лет совместной службы, было тем необходимым крючком, чтобы связать происходящее с реальностью.

— Докладывает капитан Вэнто…

— Вэнто, наконец-то, — адмирал перебила его. — Значит это правда. Тебя назначили на «Серебряный клинок». Не понимаю, как такое произошло, — ее лицо и голос были взволнованными, почти испуганными.

— Простите? — Илай нахмурился. Даже Ар’алани, которая знала все ответы на то, что происходило в чисском флоте, вела себя странно.

— Это ошибка. Я продвигала твоё назначение на «Алого короля» и точно знаю, что в командовании одобрили твою кандидатуру, — ее губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Кто-то из правящих семей подтасовал запросы… очевидно из-за того, что Митт’рау’нуруодо давно не выходил на связь, у них развязались руки, и они решили убрать тебя с глаз долой, чтобы позлить твоих друзей из семьи Митт.

Илай закусил губу, пресекая всколыхнувшееся в нем волнение. Траун действительно не выходил на связь, но на это могли быть тысячи причин. Чиссы всегда были осторожными и скрытными, и он не был исключением. Особенно теперь, когда Империя оказывала на него столь активное политическое давление. Их последняя встреча была тяжелым испытанием для них обоих, и им удалось остаться наедине совсем ненадолго, чтобы попрощаться, не сдерживая чувств.

Ради Трауна он пожертвовал многим. Стал в глазах Империи дезертиром и предателем, чтобы быть частью Доминации Чиссов — того самого, что Траун любил и чему служил. Стал его домом здесь, в который он сможет вернуться. Но время шло, и теперь Илай почти не понимал, в чем был смысл его службы. И чиссы, очевидно, тоже.

— Я понимаю. Адмирал. Прошу вас, может вы мне поясните, что не так с «Серебряным клинком»? — спросил он, блуждая взглядом по пустым полкам. — Вы говорите так, словно меня здесь похоронили.

— Я постараюсь оспорить твоё назначение. Чем раньше ты покинешь его, тем лучше. Но до тех пор… придётся тебе выполнять текущие приказы. Патрулирование и протокол тсы’хай.

— Этот корабль специализируется на сборе трупов с пострадавших кораблей, так? Из-за этого у него так мало вооружения, отсутствует современная система маскировки и явный некомплект экипажа?

— Да, и назначать тебя на этот корабль — вопиющая трата полезного ресурса. Ты нужен мне в моем флоте на боевом посту и как аналитик, — последние слова Ар’алани почти прошипела, сжимая за спиной кулаки. Переназначение на другой корабль не было чем-то невозможным для неё, но из-за неизбежных бюрократических проволочек должно было занять не одну неделю. А возможно и месяцы. И, по все ещё неясным ему причинам, она опасалась, что за это время на борту забытого флотом Доминации корабля с ним могло случиться нечто непоправимое. — Я хочу, чтобы ты каждый день мне докладывал. У меня вряд ли будет возможность много говорить с тобой, но знай — я о тебе помню.

Ощущение реальности, возвращённое на время ее голосом, снова посыпалось. Все было неправильным. Даже адмирал. Все было похоже на дурной сон, в котором все было не тем, чем казалось. Илай снова поежился от обнявшего плечи холода.

— Адмирал Ар’алани… скажите, а все чиссы видят тени?

Ее лицо вновь изменилось. Губы дрогнули, затем снова сжались, взгляд ушел куда-то сторону.

— Нет, — ее голос стал тише. — И мы не обсуждаем это.

— Это какой-то особый дар?

— Нет. Я… мне пора. Я постараюсь вытащить тебя отсюда, — бегло повторила она. — А ты… постарайся ни во что не ввязываться. Да пребудет с тобой воинская удача.

Экран погас, и Илай выругался сквозь зубы. Затем спустился с кресла на пол и начал распаковывать вещи.

Их было немного — запасной комплект униформы, немного личной одежды, сувениры и награды со «Стойкого», пады и инфокарты. Памятными предметами, которые улетели вместе с ним из пространства Империи, были дневник Митт’рау’нуруодо, перечитанный им уже столько раз, что на корпусе остались потертости от пальцев, и сломанная модель СИД-защитника, а в память о родной планете с ним всегда путешествовала его гитара. И, конечно был и его собственный дневник, в основном состоявший из голографий и голозаписей.

Он наугад активировал одну из них, трёхлетней давности. Над падом всплыл маленький экран, на котором дрожащей картинкой отобразились двое.

Траун в чёрной майке стоял перед зеркалом и рассматривал лиловые следы укусов на шее и плечах. Волосы были взлохмачены, на губах играла улыбка. Илай подошел к нему с голокамерой на вытянутой руке, и чисс повернулся к объективу. Через пару секунд его улыбка растаяла, и он укоризненно хлопнул по камере ладонью, выбив ее из руки, но съемка не прекратилась — устройство застыло в воздухе, и теперь картинка была ровной.

— Зачем ты снимаешь?

_— Это весело. Хочу и снимаю. Считай, что это искусство._

_— Я очень надеюсь, что ты хорошо зашифруешь эти файлы. Культурная элита Империи явно не оценит подобную… импровизацию,_ — с этими словами Траун снова улыбнулся и обнял Илая за плечи, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.

Илай из настоящего тоже улыбнулся, вспоминая, как выдыхаемый чиссом горячий воздух щекотал кожу головы. Как всегда крепко обнимали его сильные руки. Он протянул ладонь и коснулся сотканной из света голограммы.

— Скорее бы ты вернулся, — выдохнул он и выключил запись.

Снова поёжившись от холода, он вынул из сумки комплект пижамы — простой и достаточно тёплой — и вошел в отдельную от кабинета спальню. В ней стояла неоправданно большая кровать, и Илай не мог не подумать о том, что на ней бы прекрасно уместились двое. Если бы Трауна вдруг по каким-то причинам занесло на этот корабль.

Мотнув головой, он переоделся в пижаму и лег поверх одеяла. Он не собирался здесь задерживаться. Ар’алани скоро организует его перевод, и он сможет вернуться к привычному ритму службы. Однако ему всё же хотелось приоткрыть завесу тайны, словно смотревшей из каждого угла на этом корабле.


	3. "Серебряный клинок"

Ему снилось, что он снова на борту «Золотого копья». Среди темно-серых стен и погасших индикаторов застыли десятки теней, тянувших руки к сидевшему на полу посреди коридора чиссу. Его лицо было почти серым от ужаса, широко открытый рот беззвучно кричал.

Прямо из пола тянулись подобно стеблям чёрные руки. Несколько из них пронзали незнакомца насквозь, но он словно не замечал этого, продолжая смотреть горящими глазами в сторону Илая. Илай сделал несколько шагов вперёд, и чисс стал отползать назад, пока не упёрся в закрытую дверь. Его губы двигались, но вместо слов с них срывался шум, похожий на повторяющиеся статические помехи.

Шум сделался сильнее и разбудил его. Илай лежал в той же позе, в которой уснул, поверх одеяла. Из-за незакрытой двери в кабинет доносилось потрескивание и голос ИИ, повторявший каждые десять секунд:

— Пожалуйста, уточните ваш запрос.

— Крифф, что за… — Илай потянулся к оставленной на полу униформе и снял с пояса бластер, затем как можно тише подошёл к двери и выглянул в кабинет.

Над консолью в темноте сиял голоэкран, на котором застыло изображение адмирала Ар’алани из недавней беседы. Оно мерцало, прерываясь помехами, и медленно двигалось, и вместе с этим движением сквозь шум можно было услышать очень замедленное воспроизведение звука.

— Пожалуйста, уточните ваш запрос, — снова повторил ИИ.

Илай нервно сглотнул, сканируя взглядом помещение. Излучаемый голоэкраном свет был неярким, но его глаза уже привыкли к столь любимому чиссами полумраку. В комнате никого не было. Ни за стенами. Ни за столом. Ни под ним.

— Компьютер, остановить воспроизведение. Свет на шестьдесят процентов, — приказал он и ещё раз огляделся. Неприятный шум помех прекратился. Илай выдохнул, чувствуя, как по шее стекает пот. — Что за крайтово дерьмо…

— Пожалуйста, уточните ваш запрос.

Илай вздрогнул, затем осознал, что, возможно, его ругательство ИИ тоже воспринял как команду. В пространстве чиссов не было привычных ему почти разумных дроидов, умеющих распознавать множество языков и прекрасно знающих, что такое ругань и междометия. Стандартный голосовой помощник на чисском корабле обладал пусть широким, но все же ограниченным набором команд и понимал только чеун.

— Кто заходил в мой кабинет за последние… сколько я успел проспать?

— Визитов не зафиксировано.

— Кто дал команду воспроизвести диалог с адмиралом?

— Не могу определить.

— Воспроизведи последнюю голосовую команду, исходившую не от капитана Вэнто.

— Пожалуйста, подождите, — после этих слов по комнате снова разлился звук помех. Но в этот раз это не был привычный статический шум, похожий на шипение — это был гул, граничивший со звоном, в котором то и дело проскакивали скрип и щёлканье. Это было похоже на то, как звучали голоса на сильно повреждённых записях, где от изначального послания сохранялась лишь динамика.

— Остановить воспроизведение! — выкрикнул Илай громче, чем собирался. Звук был настолько неприятным, что волосы на его руках встали дыбом, и он снова почувствовал, как по телу прокатился волною холод. — Кто на этом корабле отвечает за ремонт техники?

— Рядовой Норо’ки’ракс глава технической бригады. Его смена начнётся через три часа двадцать семь минут.

— И когда он в последний раз проверял тебя?

— Сто двадцать восемь часов тридцать две минуты назад.

— Меньше недели… что ж. Значит проверит ещё раз, — пробормотал Илай себе под нос. — Выключить свет. И… На каком фрагменте беседы с адмиралом тебя заглючило?

— Пожалуйста, уточните ваш запрос.

— Когда я остановил воспроизведение, что говорила Ар’алани?

_— …Митт’рау’нуруодо давно не выходил на связь…_

***

Вернувшись в кровать и пролежав так ещё полчаса, Илай понял, что не сможет уснуть. Жуткие звуки, воспроизведённые компьютером, никак не шли у него из головы. Не желая оставаться с неисправной техникой один на один, он оделся и пошёл в корабельную столовую — сосущее чувство в желудке напомнило ему о том, что он не ел уже почти двенадцать часов. Перед выходом он загрузил в служебный пад все данные о корабле и экипаже «Клинка» намереваясь изучить их за время трапезы.

В столь поздний по корабельному времени час в столовой было почти пусто. Пара ламп горели лишь над столешницей, отделявшей остальное пространство от кухни, около которой стоял высокий чисс в фартуке и флегматично вытирал помытые тарелки. Оттуда же слабо пахло едой. На столешнице стояли несколько лотков с сухими пайками и протеиновыми батончиками, доступными в любое время в случае отсутствия повара или возможного нежелания употреблять приготовленные им продукты.

— Доброй ночи. Что сегодня в меню? — спросил Илай, пытаясь быть столь же непринужденным с незнакомым поваром, сколь привык с обслуживающим персоналом на «Стойком».

Чисс оторвался от своего занятия, поднял на капитана взгляд и некоторое время молчал, медленно моргая, словно пытался осмыслить, где он, кто с ним говорит и чего от него хотят. Затем он отставил тарелку и, отдав несколько команд на своём паде, протянул его Илаю.

На экране высветилось меню из пяти доступных блюд, лишь одно из которых он встречал раньше — пряная холодная закуска из листового гриба с маринованными личинками кхулсы, которую ему совсем не хотелось есть на голодный желудок. Илай снова посмотрел на повара, который уже вернулся к своему занятию — теперь он протирал бокалы, отрешенно глядя в пространство. Илай осмотрел его, но так и не нашёл ни нашивки, ни таблички с именем на фартуке.

— Я первый день на этом корабле, могу я узнать ваше имя?

Повар на мгновение замер, но больше никак не отреагировал, продолжив с тихим скрипом протирать донышко стакана. Свет над столешницей несколько раз прерывисто моргнул. Чисс вздрогнул, обеспокоенно подняв глаза на лампу, затем прознающим взглядом уставился на Илая. На лице отпечатался явный страх, его губы приоткрылись, но он продолжал молчать.

— Он не разговаривает, — окрикнули откуда-то сзади. Илай обернулся — за одним из дальних столиков сидела ещё пара чиссов и играла в настольную игру, которой он не мог рассмотреть в темноте.

— Вот как… — Илай ещё раз взглянул на повара, отвернувшегося и чуть вжавшего голову в плечи. — Ладно. Тогда прошу вас дать мне самую сытную и неострую пищу из вашего меню, — он снова улыбнулся. Хотя первое время он думал, что все чиссы окажутся такими же сдержанными, как Траун, годы проведённые среди них доказали ему, что их эмоциональный язык не сильно отличается от человеческого. И со многими из них вполне работали простая доброжелательность и участие.

Повар снова выпрямился. Испуг на его лице сменился лёгким удивлением. Затем, словно спохватившись, он отставил стакан и, приоткрыв термостатические контейнеры, стал накладывать из них еду. Спустя менее чем минуту он поставил перед Илаем поднос с горячими блюдами и пристроил между тарелок маленькую коробку — вероятно с десертом.

— Большое спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Илай, вдыхая аромат. Пахло и выглядело действительно аппетитно. Губы повара сложились в неуверенную улыбку, которая спустя мгновение исчезла, после чего он, словно виноватый, снова отвёл глаза и вернулся к своим стаканам.

— Баколда! — торжествующе воскликнул один из играющих, и отчего-то это заставило Илая остро ощутить разобщенность всех, кто находился здесь. Экипаж «Серебряного клинка» не был похож на ту слаженную многофункциональную команду, к которой он привык на «Стойком». Здесь словно все разбились на группы, и взаимодействия происходили только при необходимости. И если на корабле Ар’алани возможные разногласия между чиссами обычно объяснялись конфликтами семей, к которым они принадлежали, то здесь это явно не играло роли.

В списке экипажа он не встретил ни одной знатной фамилии. Большинство происходили из низшего сословия, лишь немногие — в основном офицеры — принадлежали к династиям воинов, но крайне малочисленным. Почти вымершим. У Саб’эри в имени было всего две части, что явно наводило на мысли о трагическом прошлом, вынудившем отречься от семьи. А семей, к которым принадлежала Совакс’ин’арат, и вовсе не существовало.

Он быстро нашёл в списке имя молчаливого повара — его звали Тува’рик’ину. Нарушений речи в его медицинской карте не значилось, но в биографии было упоминание, что он перестал говорить незадолго до того, как его направили на борт «Клинка» год назад. В остальном его характеристики были хвалебными — он отлично готовил и был очень исполнительным, в чем Илай уже успел убедиться, попробовав приготовленный им горячий суп.

Затем он быстро опознал двоих игравших — уборщика и офицера снабжения. Первого перевели на «Клинок» после нескольких случаев необоснованной агрессии и порчи имущества. Второго — после того как поймали на злоупотреблении стимуляторами. Их профессиональные характеристики были высокими, но и у того, и у другого стояли отметки о неблагонадежности и психической уязвимости.

Схожая картина наблюдалась и у остальных членов экипажа. У многих в досье упоминались некие неприятные, порой даже жуткие истории, после которых они больше не могли нести службу там, где привыкли. Легкие психические отклонения, сложности с социализацией, замкнутость, излишняя эмоциональность — эти качества не были чем-то недопустимым, но однозначно не одобрялись большинством командиров, и очевидно в случае служивших на «Клинке» каждый в какой-то момент пересёк грань, после которой его особенности переставали терпеть. Но никаких прямых указаний на причины в их досье все так же не было.

Он дошёл до Саб’эри и чуть удивился, увидев его изображение без очков и в белой униформе. Его короткое досье почти не давало информации о его прошлом и состояло в основном из выговоров. Последний относился к миссии на «Золотом копье» и содержал следующее сообщение:

_«Самовольно свернул операцию по извлечению собственности Доминации Чиссов с корабля «Золотое копье», не согласовав решение с командованием. Не смог обеспечить безопасность капитана Салио’нав’идер. Проявил крайнюю трусость»._

В характеристиках стояла отметка о серьезных нарушениях психики. К ней прилагалось чуть более подробное описание, чем у остальных — на предыдущем месте службы после загадочного инцидента, унёсшего жизни сотен членов экипажа, он два месяца провёл в коме, после чего стал жаловаться на частые галлюцинации и спустя три месяца в припадке вырвал себе глаза. Установив новейшие киберимплантаты его зрение удалось сохранить, однако даже будучи слепым он продолжал страдать от навязчивых образов, из-за чего было принято решение понизить его в звании и перевести на «более спокойное место службы, максимально отстраненное от боевых действий». Информация о его полном имени, предыдущем звании и заслугах в файле отсутствовала.

Илай сглотнул комок, продолжая глядеть на изображение его лица. Этот спокойный уверенный чисс словно не имел ничего общего с его параноидально-осторожным старшим помощником. И прочитанное им немного объясняло его странное поведение. Однако оставалось неясным, почему его не отстранили от службы. И почему его галлюцинации, очевидно, разделяли другие.

Илай открыл следующим досье капитана Салио’нав’идер, также присутствовавшее в списке. И с его карьерой все оказалось немного иначе. Он был на два года моложе самого Вэнто, принадлежал к семье средней значимости, и карьера его уверенно и бодро шла вверх. Его повысили до капитана и перевели на «Серебряный клинок», но не прослужив и двух месяцев он дважды сорвался, а в третий раз его рассудок «так и остался за гранью». После случая на «Золотом Копье» молодой, некогда перспективный командир попал в убежище для безнадёжно больных на станции «Кэм’ра» и с тех пор находился там.

_— Не поймите неправильно, сэр. Здесь так часто меняются командиры, что мне уже просто все равно._

Илай вспомнил слова Совакс’ин’арат и заинтересовался списком предыдущих капитанов, где сразу бросилась в глаза закономерность. В течение последних двадцати лет ни один командир не задерживался на борту дольше, чем на полгода. Все либо так или иначе уходили сами, либо получали перевод, нередко сопровождавшийся понижением в звании.

Похожая картина наблюдалась и среди старших помощников — пусть и с более долгими периодами их пребывания на корабле. Дольше всех за последние двадцать лет продержался Саб’эри, которому, как предположил Илай, просто некуда больше было идти.

На остальных постах текучка была не такой интенсивной. Но одно было общим для всех — двадцать лет назад на «Серебряном клинке» сменился весь экипаж, и на срок в десять месяцев у всех должностей стоял прочерк. Всех, кроме одной-единственной девочки-навигатора.

— Сина? — Илай открыл личное дело Совакс’ин’арат и снова убедился, что оно было почти пустым. С приложенного изображения смотрела чуть более молодая версия девушки, с таким же тяжелым взглядом, неухоженными волосами и возможно даже в той же мятой униформе. Во флоте не знали ни ее точного возраста, ни настоящего имени — всем словно было все равно. В характеристиках стояла сноска, в которой значилось, что в ее случае угасания третьего зрения не наблюдалось в течение всей ее службы, и отметка о том, что ее настоящие способности остаются неизученными по причине сложности взаимодействия с ней.

Илай не удержался от усмешки. Взаимодействие с навигаторами в принципе никогда не было простым, не говоря уже о том, что, как довелось ему самому наблюдать не раз, многие воины Доминации обращались с этими одаренными детьми излишне жестоко. Ар’алани и Митт’рау’нуруодо с их явной осторожностью и заботой были скорее исключением. Для других навигаторы были не более чем ценным инструментом, от которого требовали безукоризненной военной дисциплины даже в семилетнем возрасте.

Что бы ни произошло с этой девушкой, во флоте явно не преуспели с тем, чтобы оказать ей помощь и поддержку. Она отказывалась исполнять приказы и покидать корабль, не признавала никаких авторитетов, ни с кем не шла на личный диалог. Однако командование все ещё считало ее полезной — ей «странным образом везло» находить погибшие корабли. И из-за этой особенности основная миссия «Серебряного клинка» последние двадцать лет сводилась к поиску трупов.

Его первое впечатление оказалось верным — в некотором смысле это действительно был её корабль, летевший в первую очередь туда, куда укажет ее чутьё, отчего-то направленное исключительно на мёртвых.

— Что же с тобой случилось? — он откусил кусок от мясного стейка, переключаясь на ещё одну приложенную сводку о корабле — отчёт о событиях двадцатилетней давности — и чуть не подавился от всплывших на экране голографий.

На первой партии, самой большой, был тот самый ангар, в котором он вчера знакомился с командой. Он выглядел почти также, толь

ко его стены были покрыты грязью и инеем, а на полу ровными рядами лежали замёрзшие трупы. Некоторые были уложены аккуратно со скрещенными на груди руками, другие лежали отдельно, закоченев в неестественных позах. Многие заметно разложились прежде чем были заморожены.

Их были сотни. И на всех телах можно было заметить следы ран от холодного оружия. У некоторых недоставало конечностей и даже голов — отрубленные части лежали отдельной аккуратной кучкой в углу. Илай закусил губу — он уже видел подобное насилие на кораблях, захваченных слугами грисков. Можно было предположить, что «Серебряный Клинок», будучи патрульным у самых дальних границ, принял на себя один из первых ударов этих дерзких захватчиков.

Следующая партия голографий изображала тускло подсвеченные фонарями коридоры корабля, стены которых были густо исписаны надписями на чеуне. Это выглядело очень похоже на то, что он уже видел в каюте Совакс’ин’арат, только гораздо масштабнее. Присмотревшись к одному из более четких изображений, он различил, что надписи были сделаны разным почерком. Каждая содержала имя, дату и короткое послание.  
  
 _«Ксапла’лин’дори. 13.34.89.85. Запасы топлива истощаются. Возможно мы не вернёмся. Никогда не вернёмся»._

_«Салио’кои’меш. 13.34.85.36. В руке твоей бессмертие моё»._

_«Нилат’сун’меш. 13.34.90.21. Я поняла. Теперь я поняла. Как же долго я не понимала. Мы мертвы. Мы все давно мертвы»._

Илай поскорее пролистнул партию похожих друг на друга одинаково пугающих изображений и невольно огляделся — сейчас стены помещений корабля были отремонтированы и на них не осталось следов тех событий.

На последних снимках перед ним предстал мостик. На нем почти не было целых консолей, мебель была вывернута. На том, что осталось от капитанского кресла, был заметен выделяющийся из окружающего мрака свёрток грязно-бежевой ткани. Когда свёрток развернули, внутри оказалась девочка-навигатор. Ее когда-то белое форменное платье стало коричнево-зелёным, на лице запеклась кровь, к которой прилипли столь же грязные волосы. В левой руке она сжимала импульсную отвертку — возможно ту же самую, которую видел в ее каюте Илай.

На первый взгляд ее сочли мертвой, но скоро она подала признаки жизни. Ее допрос не дал информации о том, что случилось с кораблём — показания девочки были туманны и малопонятны, что после нескольких месяцев одиноких блужданий по космосу на субсветовой на почти выведенном из строя корабле было неудивительно. Тела в ангаре были опознаны и переданы семьям погибших, а корабль был успешно восстановлен и укомплектован новым экипажем.

Илай выключил экран пада, тяжело вздохнув. После прочитанного есть десерт ему уже не хотелось.

Посмотрев на хронометр, он рассудил, что скоро начнётся дневная смена, а значит он сможет перехватить техника прежде, чем тот займётся чем-то ещё и указать ему на проблему с голосовым ассистентом. Убрав десерт в карман, он вернул поднос с грязной посудой на столешницу и ещё раз поблагодарил повара. Тот снова удивился и ответил ему улыбкой — чуть более широкой, чем в прошлый раз.

<center>***</center>

На посту в инженерном отсеке Илай старшего техника не обнаружил, и решил обратиться к его подчиненным, прохлаждавшимся в ожидании начальника. У тех был вид полностью лишенный энтузиазма. Они словно через слово слышали его, и ещё хуже понимали.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то проверил консоль в моей каюте, — говорил капитан, внимательно изучая их безучастные лица. Они старательно избегали зрительного контакта, а глаза их были тусклыми, словно от усталости, хотя их смена только началась. — Голосовой ассистент слышит то, чего нет.

— Сэр, «Клинок» стоял в доках три проклятых месяца. Мы проверили все, что можно, десятки раз, — скучающим тоном ответила одна из них — молодая девушка, китель которой был неуставно повязан на пояс за рукава, словно ей было жарко. — Эта модель ассистента довольно старая. Обновления давно не выходили. Неисправности нет, он просто… несовершенен.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что он глючит из-за вашего акцента, — добавил другой техник.

— Простите?

— В вашем чеуне много лишних призвуков. Машина слышит их, запоминает как части речи и ошибочно воспринимает их из окружения, словно это слова.

— И что же, она может воспринять такие звуки как команду?

— Вероятно.

Илай приподнял брови. Любому, у кого была хоть капля рассудительности, было бы ясно, что это полная чушь. Техник смотрел в пол и лукаво ухмылялся, словно считал нового капитана и впрямь настолько недалеким.

— Что ж, тогда у меня два вопроса, — Илай подошел к нему вплотную, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Во-первых, ваше имя, а во-вторых, где… — тут он почувствовал запах, который в любой части галактики был узнаваем, и причина неуважительного поведения техников резко прояснилось. — Вы пили.

— Поправка, капитан. Мы до сих пор пьём, — ответил собеседник все также невозмутимо. — А вот Окир пил. И вырубился под во-он той дугой гипердвигателя, — он указал пальцем через перила на нижний этаж инженерного отсека, где и впрямь на полу лежал главный техник в обнимку с порожним плазменным инжектором.

Илай глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Это явно была провокация, и его богатый опыт научил его сохранять спокойствие в подобных ситуациях. Хотя раньше его ещё никогда не провоцировали подчинённые — подобное позволяли себе только начальники или равные.

— Вас зовут Тихар, верно? — спросил он, снова повернувшись к собеседнику, уже подставившему металлический стакан под новую порцию зеленоватого напитка, абсолютно не стесняясь его присутствия.

— Верно, — на лице чисса отразилось легкое удивление. Илай этого и ожидал.

— А вы, должно быть, Толар, его сестра, — обратился он к девушке, и та так и застыла с открытой бутылкой в руке. — А эти двое… Тсарат и… — он прищурился, прокручивая в уме недавно прочитанные досье. — Ртаки.

— А у вас хорошая память, — теперь Тихар был явно впечатлён. Воспользовавшись моментом, Илай забрал у него из руки стакан и понюхал содержимое. Запах был резкий, и даже от одного вдоха горчило на задней стороне языка. — О, ну вот, я так и знал, — запричитал чисс, активно жестикулируя.

— Вы все неоднократно получали выговоры за употребление спиртного в рабочее время, но изначальным инициатором попоек всегда являлся Окир. Он просто спаивает всех вокруг себя, чтобы заглушить чувство вины за гибель коллег три года назад. Однако он отключился, а вы все ещё пьёте, почему? — голос Илая оставался спокойным и доброжелательным.

Техники переглянулись, явно растерявшись. Вся их команда уже и так была низшего из возможных во флоте званий, так что было логично ожидать, что никакие дисциплинарные взыскания не внушали им реальных опасений. Они уже не раз выслушивали речи с угрозами от других капитанов и наверняка смеялись над ними.

— Позвольте узнать что это? — спросил Илай, приподнимая стакан.

— «Озерная гладь». Это… — Тихар красноречиво скривил губы. — Аристокры такое обычно не пьют.

— А я не аристокра. Я и не чисс даже, — Илай хмыкнул и резким движением залил содержимое стакана себе в рот. Все техники разом протестующе вскрикнули и подались к нему, затем замерли, ошарашено наблюдая за капитаном. Он поморщился, перекатывая на языке ужасно крепкое и омерзительно горькое пойло, затем перегнулся через перила и с шумом выплюнул его в сторону лежавшего внизу Окира. С стороны спящего послышались ворчание и пара нечетких ругательств.

Илай с улыбкой повернулся обратно к Тихару и отдал ему пустой стакан, затем вытер губы большим пальцем. Во рту продолжало гореть от непомерного градуса напитка, и немалых усилий ему стоило не поперхнуться, когда несколько капель все же пришлось проглотить.

Произведённый эффект определенно стоил того. Четверо чиссов, до этого едва обращавших внимание на его присутствие, теперь смотрели на него очень внимательно. Их глаза ярко горели, а на лицах сменяли друг друга самые разные эмоции. Неожиданный поступок капитана вызвал их интерес, а значит — теперь он запомнится им, выделившись из череды других. Кроме того, они явно забеспокоились, решив, что их капитан и вправду решит напиться на посту — что, как несомненно было ясно даже их одуревшим от алкоголя умам, могло подвергнуть опасности весь корабль.

— Стоило назвать это «Болотный смрад», — заключил Илай, непроизвольно тряхнув головой, когда горький выхлоп снова коснулся его носа. — Неужели на борту не было ничего приличнее, чтобы отпраздновать мое назначение сюда?

— Сэр, вы… — ошеломлённо пробормотал Тихар, сопроводив шепотом чередой непереводимых ругательств. Его коллеги согласно закивали.

— Отнесите его в медотсек на детоксикацию, — Илай кивнул на продолжавшего нечленораздельно ворчать Окира. — Да и самим вам не помешало бы. Я прикажу остановить корабль, и мы будем дрейфовать в космосе, пока я не буду уверен, что вы все готовы обеспечивать стабильное функционирование систем.

— Принято, сэр, — подтвердила Толар и убрала закрытую бутылку на крышку контейнера с запчастями.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Илай пошёл прочь из инженерного, и, не дойдя несколько метров до выхода, заметил следящие за ним из темноты алые глаза. Он остановился и посмотрел в их сторону — за декоративным выступом стены замерла темная фигура. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть ее во мраке, но очертания совсем не становились чётче.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он, чувствуя как необъяснимый холод поднимается по телу от щиколоток. Вдруг со стороны инженерного послышался грохот и ругань. Илай обернулся на звук, затем тут же, спохватившись, повернулся обратно. У стены никого уже не было. — Да вы издеваетесь… — проворчал он на стандарте и направился на мостик.

<center>***</center>

— Капитан на мостике. Приказываю остановить корабль, — сказал Илай, опустившись в кресло. Первой реакцией на его приказ была тишина. Все занимались своими делами. Даже Саб’эри не заметил его прихода и продолжал изучать что-то на паде Кориса. Затем женщина у оружейной консоли лениво повернулась к нему.

— Вы что-то сказали, капитан?

— Я приказал остановить корабль, — сказал Илай громче и медленнее. — И войти в режим минимальной активности. Включенными оставить только автономные бортовые сенсоры.

Теперь уже почти все, кто был на мостике, обернулись в его сторону.

— Позвольте уточнить, для чего подобные меры, капитан? — спросил Саб’эри, занимая место в кресле рядом с ним. На лице его отразилось явное неудовольствие — столь явное, что стали видны все морщины, которые он успел нажить.

— Отвечу после того, как мой приказ будет выполнен, — Илай ухмыльнулся. Определённо не только техники здесь ставили под сомнение его авторитет.

Старший помощник кивнул остальным.

— Капитан отдал приказ. Выполняйте.

После этих слов женщина с металлическим кулоном на шее достала из кармана клочок бумаги и кинула им в сторону навигационной консоли, где сидела погружённая в транс Совакс’ин’арат. Навигатор поймала снаряд в полуметре от своего виска. Затем, ничего не говоря, ввела команду, и голокарта над ней погасла. Корабль вышел из гиперпространства, и свет на мостике почти совсем погас. За видовым окном предстала космическая чернота с россыпью далеких звёзд.

— Переход в режим минимального излучения выполнен, — отчитался Корис. — Инерционные гасители работают. Дрейфуем с минимальной скоростью.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Илай и принял самую расслабленную позу, какую позволяло его кресло. — Отвечу на ваш вопрос, Бэри. Вся наша бригада техников до неприличия пьяна. Мы никуда не полетим, пока я не буду уверен, что они на посту в полной готовности устранять неполадки, которые на этом корабле явно возникают нередко.

— У-у… — многозначительно протянула девушка за оружейной консолью и картинно откинулась на спинку стула.

— Это может занять весь день, — меланхолично произнесла связистка.

— Значит, мы весь день будем дрейфовать, — Илай сложил руки замком и с улыбкой оглядел присутствующих. — Отличная возможность наконец-то с вами познакомиться. Устраивайтесь поудобнее.

— Сэр, позвольте оспорить ваше решение. Подобная задержка может повлиять на ход текущей миссии, — холодно сказал старпом.

— А какая у нас текущая миссия? — спросил Илай, хотя прекрасно знал ответ — никаких заданий после их визита на «Золотое копьё» не поступало, а значит им оставалось лишь патрулировать выделенную кораблю зону. Саб’эри тоже явно знал это. Он несколько раз приоткрыл рот, затем повернулся к навигатору.

— А что сразу я? — ответила блуждающая в небе на его неозвученный вопрос.

— Ты ведь нас куда-то вела? — спросил старпом с надеждой.

— Нет. Мы просто летим, — Совакс’ин’арат хмыкнула и повернулась к капитану. — Это место безопасное. Можем повисеть ближайшие… часов двадцать. Потом сюда долетит гамма-всплеск, поэтому лучше будет изменить положение. Или включить щиты.

— Благодарю вас, Сина.

— Я все ещё считаю ваше беспокойство преувеличенным, капитан, — все так же сдержанно отметил Саб’эри. — Корабль полностью…

— Да, три месяца в доках, десятки осмотров. Я это уже слышал. Однако… — тусклое освещение мостика несколько раз мигнуло, словно нарочно подкрепляя его тревогу. — Как вы объясните эти постоянные скачки напряжения? Я пробыл здесь всего сутки, но лично видел уже три подобные аномалии, и зафиксировал ещё десяток в отчетах о потреблении энергии. Если все как вы говорите исправно, такого происходить не должно.

Все кто был на мостике замолчали, и от Илая не ускользнуло то, как они переглядывались, словно пытаясь перекинуть необходимость объясняться с капитаном на другого. Только Сина не участвовала в этом, скучающе вращая в руке отвертку и глядя куда-то в пустое пространство.

— Это из-за чувствительной проводки, — наконец решилась заговорить женщина, сидевшая за консолью связи. — Даже небольшая доза космической радиации может на мгновения прерывать поток энергии, а обшивка корабля недостаточно толстая, чтобы блокировать ее всю.

— А вы, должно быть, лейтенант Лурам, — отметил Вэнто, снова зацепившись взглядом за ее треугольный кулон. — Я бывал на нескольких чисских кораблях разного возраста и конфигурации, и нигде не заметил такой проблемы.

— Хорошая попытка, — девушка за оружейной консолью хмыкнула.

— А вы Ярани. Меткий стрелок, который слишком легко отвлекается на симпатичных молодых сослуживиц.

— Ого, не знала, что это есть в отчёте, — она откинулась в кресле и закинула ногу на ногу.

— И что же, оружейные системы тоже подвержены этим аномалиям?

— Честно не знаю. Этот корабль уже года три ни во что не стрелял.

— Вот как. Чем же вы занимаетесь на мостике «Серебряного клинка», если нет ни противников, ни угроз, которые вы могли бы проанализировать?

— Ну… подменяю других на их станциях, бегаю в столовую за закуской… это ведь все ещё крейсер, а не грузовоз, так что ему положен тактический офицер, — она патетично развела руками.

Освещение снова замигало, на этот раз с большими перепадами, и погасло совсем. Мостик погрузился в бордовую темноту, в которой светились только глаза чиссов и тусклые аварийные лампы.

— Ой-ой, — сказал Корис, беспомощно тыкая пальцем в погасший экран. — Это не я!

Брови Илая поползли вверх. Прямо сейчас его команда напоминала ему группу студентов Академии, провалившуюся на экзамене по предполётной подготовке. Давно он не встречал подобного безразличия к своим обязанностям и возможной судьбе товарищей.

— Радиация, говорите? — протянул он, пытаясь привыкнуть к неожиданной темноте, в которой из-за чёрной униформы чиссы были похожи на тени с сияющими глазами. В какой-то момент ему даже померещилось, что их было больше, чем на самом деле.

— Думаю, это временно, — высказался Корис. Его тон и впрямь был беззаботным — слишком беззаботным в контексте того, что происходило. — Волноваться не о чем.

Илай глубоко вдохнул, призывая всё своё самообладание, чтобы не дать эмоциям затмить рассудок. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что экипаж чисского корабля мог вести себя столь безответственно. Очевидно, командование никогда не посылало к ним проверок и большую часть времени делало вид, что корабля с сотней экипажа просто не существовало.

— Мне нужно знать, какие системы вышли из строя. А главное почему, — наконец сказал он, подавляя желание эмоционально выругаться в лицо каждому из присутствующих на смеси чеуна, сай-бисти и стандарта.

— Не могу, сэр. У меня все экраны сдохли, — с досадой ответил Корис. — Ярани, поди сюда, поможешь мне запустить аварийный блок.

— А он сам не запустился? — лениво спросила Ярани. — Вот дела. Ладно, иду.

Илай почувствовал движение воздуха, когда она прошла мимо него, почти не заметив её саму. Видеть он мог по-прежнему лишь тусклые бордовые лампы и шевеление тёмных силуэтов.

— Куда делась Сина? — проворчал Саб’эри.

— Очевидно решила, что ей незачем быть здесь, пока мы дрейфуем, — предположил Илай. — А зачем нам сейчас она?

— Только она знает что происходит.

— О, так она техник?

— Ну… у неё есть отвёртка, — сообщил старпом совершенно серьёзным тоном.

— Очень смешно, Бэри.

— Есть, — воскликнул Корис, подключив аварийный блок и вновь оживив свои экраны. — Что-то блокирует подачу энергии прямо у генератора гипердвигателя. Обесточен весь корабль. Внутренняя связь не работает.

— Ладно. Ярани, принеси мне фонарь. Потом сходи в медотсек и пошли к генератору самого трезвого техника.

<center>***</center>

Илай взял фонарь и направился в сторону инженерного отсека. В темноте ориентироваться среди похожих один на другой коридоров корабля было трудно, хотя буквально полчаса назад он уже проходил этой дорогой.

Вокруг было тихо. Без привычного гудения энергокабелей эта тишина делалась особенно пугающей. Иногда он натыкался на членов экипажа, застывших там, где их застало отключение энергии. Те сдержанно приветствовали его и выглядели совершенно спокойными. Словно им вовсе не грозила смерть от возможного отказа системы жизнеобеспечения.

По мере приближения к камере гипердвигателя до Илая всё отчётливее доносилось эхо чьего-то эмоционального разговора. Подойдя к двери в отсек, он смог разобрать отдельные слова. Говорил только один голос, и похоже это был голос Совакс’ин’арат.

— Повторю ещё раз. Я ничем не могу вам помочь! — она говорила напористо и агрессивно. — Мне очень жаль! Вам придётся уйти и оставить нас в покое!

Илай деактивировал парящий фонарь и как можно тише пробрался внутрь, продолжая наощупь двигаться в сторону голоса, намереваясь взглянуть из укрытия на навигатора и вероятных саботёров, с которыми она вступила в контакт никого не проинформировав.

Скоро на фоне более интенсивного освещения вокруг генератора он разглядел её подвижный силуэт. Блуждающая по небу держала в руке отвёртку, словно угрожала ей кому-то, но как Илай ни пытался заглянуть за неё, так и не смог увидеть кого-то ещё.

— Если вы не уйдёте добровольно, мне придётся уничтожить вас! Я бы не хотела этого, но вы не оставляете мне выбора! — вдруг Сина резко обернулась — Илай понял это по движению её волос — и посмотрела в его сторону. — Киву! Не сейчас! О… капитан Вэнто! Вы очень не вовремя.

— А по-моему очень вовремя. Не представите меня вашим собеседникам?

— Да вы ведь их не увидите. И не услышите. Смысл?

— Поясните.

— У меня есть способ связи с ними. А у вас нет. И вы сейчас мешаете мне прогнать их с корабля.

— Кто — они?

— Воины. Тысячи воинов. Погибших быстрой, но жестокой смертью, так что у них не осталось даже крупицы осознанности. Только боль, ужас и агония. И их так много, что их присутствие нарушает энергоснабжение. А ещё они похоже деградировали настолько, что не воспринимают мою речь!

— Вы хотите сказать, что на наш корабль напали мертвецы?

— Это не нападение. Они блуждали в пустоте, пришли на свет и надеялись, что обретут здесь покой. Но не зная кто они и откуда, я ничего не смогу сделать.

— Что вы имеете в виду под «обрести покой»?

— Найти того, кто поможет им вспомнить прежних себя и снова стать целыми. Это было бы возможно, если бы их было кому узнать. А я не могу разглядеть в этих осколках даже подобия личности. Лучшее, что я могла бы сделать для них, это уничтожить то, что от них осталось, чтобы прекратить их боль.

— Если они не воспринимают речь, зачем вы вообще с ними говорите?

— Им всё ещё доступны эмоции. Я надеюсь, что выгляжу достаточно агрессивно, чтобы подействовать на сохранившиеся у них примитивные инстинкты.

— Будь я даже тупым таун-тауном, я бы вас сейчас не испугался, — Илай снова включил фонарь и убедился в том, что навигатор выглядела скорее жалко, чем угрожающе. Сам же он чувствовал в себе достаточно сдерживаемого гнева, чтобы желать высказаться в лицо даже воображаемому противнику.

— Что ж, я подозревала, что не умею быть угрожающей. Может быть тогда вы попробуете? — едко предложила навигатор, и это оказалось последним толчком, опрокинувшим чашу расшатавшихся эмоций капитана.

— Да какого ситха происходит на этом корабле? — закричал Илай в пространство на стандарте, отбросив все нормы приличия. — Субординация хуже чем на младших курсах! Никакой дисциплины! Никакого уважения к старшинству! Вы тут, крайт вас задери, словно впервые друг друга видите! Сами сумасшедшие и меня за собой тащите! Вон, я уже говорю сам с собой! Крифф! — ох схватился за перила перед генератором и несколько раз от души пнул ближайшую дугу гипердвигателя. — Траун, как ты это выносил?!

Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, пока Илай пытался отдышаться после спонтанного эмоционального выплеска. Потом генератор вдруг загудел, и инженерный наполнился привычным гулом разливающейся по кораблю энергии. Зажёгся свет, и Илай зажмурился и заморгал, привыкая к нему.

— Не знаю, что вы им сказали, но это сработало, — сказала навигатор с нескрываемым изумлением. Со стороны входа послышались шаги — наконец пришли двое из технической бригады, и теперь с некоторым недоумением осматривались, обнаружив, что проблема устранилась без их помощи.

— О, Сина! Ты уже разобралась? — спросил Тихар, спускаясь к ним.

— Благодарите капитана, — ответила Сина и ухмыльнулась.

— Да? А что вы сделали?

— В общем… — гнев вышел из Илая вместе со словами, и теперь вместо него пришло смущение и непонимание. — Я выругался и пнул генератор.

— О. Всегда так делаю, — Тихар одобрительно засмеялся.

— Раз вы протрезвели, мы сможем продолжить полёт, — капитан нервно потёр друг о друга ладони. — И если какие-то тени снова вмешаются в работу систем корабля, можете смело прибегать к той же схеме, что и я.

— Кстати об этом, у вас прямо за спиной стоит одна, — добавил Ртаки. — Вы точно всех прогнали?

Илай почувствовал, как на спине приподнялись волоски, и нервно обернулся. Как и прежде, он никого не увидел. Он ущипнул себя за руку, осознав, что почти начал воспринимать это массовое помешательство всерьёз. Пусть он прокричал на весь инженерный накопившееся напряжение, у него всё ещё были десятки неразрешённых вопросов о том, что происходило на этом корабле. Хотя на часть из них аналитический ум довольно быстро подставлял самые прозаичные материальные объяснения.

— Всё в порядке, — заверила Сина. — Этот свой.

— Свой? — Илай нервно рассмеялся. — У вас бывают тени-друзья?

— Он не друг, — будничным тоном ответила навигатор, цепляя отвёртку на пояс. — Брат одной из моих маленьких мёртвых сестрёнок, которая не хотела оставлять его там, где нашла. Выглядит не намного лучше, чем те, кого мы сейчас изгнали, но хотя бы речь понимает.

— И вы все его видите? — устало обратился Илай к техникам. Те единодушно кивнули. — Восхитительно, — пробормотал он и направился на мостик. Определённо на сегодня с него было достаточно этого коллективного безумия. Это была просто случайная неполадка в устаревшем оборудовании. Маловероятная случайная неполадка. И он столь же случайно смог её исправить.

***

Вернувшись в каюту он застал голоэкран над консолью снова включённым. Изображения не было — он весь дрожал от ряби помех, производя отвратительный неоднородный шум. Очевидно, все эти скачки напряжения снова вызвали у ИИ неполадки.

— Прекратить воспроизведение, — выкрикнул Илай, чувствуя как волоски на спине снова встают дыбом. Экран погас, и кабинет погрузился в темноту. — Крифф.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, и его нога наступила на что-то, раздавив с неприятным хрустом.

— Свет! — приказал он и убрал ногу. На полу лежала сломанная модель СИД-защитника, выпавшая из недоразобранной вещевой сумки. Она была сломана ещё до того, как он привёз ее сюда, и у Илая никак не доходили руки подклеить отвалившееся крыло.

Он взял ее в руки и приладил его туда, где оно должно было быть. Эта вещь навевала воспоминания о последней встрече с Трауном. Он тогда был сильно не в духе из-за того, что его проект производства истребителей вероятнее всего будет свёрнут из-за финансового приоритета «Звезды Смерти». Настолько не в духе, что швырнул модель о стену с такой силой, что у неё отлетело крыло.

Илай тогда забрал ее, ничего ему не сказав. Защитники были очень элегантной моделью истребителей, и в тот момент он решил, что хочет иметь рядом что-то напоминающее о величии Империи, которой он служил, хотя звёздный разрушитель подошел был для этого лучше. Но теперь, спустя год, эта вещь отзывалась в нем тоской по всем тем дням, когда он мог быть рядом с Трауном, и навевала мрачные мысли о том, как те события могли отразиться на его жизни и карьере.

Он закрепил истребитель на подставке и поставил на одну из пустых полок в открытых нишах, положив рядом сломанное крыло. Хотя Ар’алани и обещала ему скорый перевод, сейчас он был здесь, и хотел, чтобы модель защитника была на виду.

Усевшись за стол, он открыл личный дневник и активировал запись.

_— Ты дурно на меня влияешь Траун. Думаю, Ар’алани бы так и сказала, если бы увидела, что я сегодня творил. Я даже попробовал «Озерную гладь». Интересно, пил ли ты сам когда-то эту дрянь?_

_Здесь все говорят о каких-то тенях, но мне видится, они сами стали как тени. У меня такое ощущение, что большинство из них сами не понимают, почему до сих пор живы. Их выбросили и забыли здесь. Оставили собирать трупы. Им безразлично, увидят ли они завтрашний день. А теперь и меня бросили сюда. Но я ещё слишком живой. Так что, пока я здесь, я попробую напомнить им о том, что они тоже ещё живы._

_Траун… мне неприятно признавать это, но я очень волнуюсь. Может это место так на меня влияет, и я скоро тоже начну видеть мертвецов? Ты так давно не выходил на связь, что я начал вести эти записи, просто… чтобы представлять, что говорю с тобой. Если ты…_ — он осекся, обмерев от того, что чуть не произнёс, и тут же поправил себя, — _когда ты вернёшься, я дам тебе прослушать их все. Как ты когда-то отдал мне свой дневник._

Он поежился и обнял себя за плечи, снова ощутив пробегающий по телу холод.

_— Я не хочу думать о плохом, но… я видел все эти трупы, и кто знает, сколько мне ещё предстоит. Я не могу не думать, что… если бы ты хоть как-то дал мне знать, что с тобой все в порядке, мне было бы легче…_

В его речь вмешался резкий звук падения. Илай вскочил с места и выхватил бластер, оглядывая пространство вокруг. В комнате никого не было. На всякий случай он заглянул в спальню — там все оставалось нетронутым с его последнего визита. Дверь в освежитель была закрыта снаружи, но на всякий случай он проверил и там.

Однако и там было пусто.

Повернувшись лицом к стене, он обнаружил наконец источник шума. Полка, на которой стояла модель СИД-защитника, накренилась, и истребитель снова оказался на полу. Теперь у него отломалось и второе крыло.

— Вот дерьмо, — выпалил Илай с досадой и, убрав бластер в кобуру, опустился рядом с упавшей игрушкой, осматривая повреждения. — Это кто-то из вас? — спросил он громко и снова огляделся. Затем тяжело вздохнул и накрыл лицо ладонью. — Крифф. Ар’алани права, тут и впрямь недолго свихнуться.


	4. "Крадущаяся в тумане"

Илай слышал музыку. Медленный мелодичный рисунок касался его подобно каплям тёплого дождя — такого, какой он видел лишь в спокойных днях детства на Лисатре. Между тем за окнами был день. Слепящий свет восходящего солнца проникал через высокие окна и ложился яркими полосами на пол, из-за чего почти невозможно было разглядеть то, что оставалось в тени.

Сам он стоял посреди одной из полос света. Зал, в котором он находился, казался бесконечным, и музыка заполняла его целиком. В ней было что-то очень знакомое.

В тени совсем рядом с ним что-то шевелилось, но из-за яркого света он не мог уловить, что именно, как бы ни пытался прищуриться. Он мог воспринять лишь сам факт движения, но не осознавал ни направления, ни скорости.

Он подошёл ближе к полосе тьмы, и когда он был лишь в шаге от неё, из тени на свет вдруг вытянулась рука и схватила его запястье. Илай вскрикнул и замер, внимательно глядя на неё. Сильная широкая ладонь с напряжённо вздувшимися венами, хорошо отглаженный белый рукав. На чуть показавшемся из тени плече что-то блеснуло золотом, но тут же исчезло.

— Траун? — спросил Илай, тут же проассоциировав этот блеск с эполетами гранд-адмирала. Ответа не последовало. Он снова попытался вглядеться в темноту, и увидел нечеткий темный силуэт, с лица которого смотрели сияющие алым глаза, и их свет искажался, словно между ними и Илаем дрожал горячий воздух.

Музыкальный рисунок зациклился, повторяя одни и те же четыре ноты. Солнце всходило, и полосы света на полу становились короче. Тень, накрывавшая зал, с неправдоподобной скоростью подбиралась к его ногам. Он обеспокоенно взглянул на неё — отчего-то в нем сильно было чувство, что он ни в коем случае не должен переступать эту грань.

Когда она была уже совсем близко, рука, державшая запястье, отпустила его. Илай тут же сделал несколько шагов к окну, и успел увидеть, как она скрылась в тени, в глубине которой он снова не мог ничего разглядеть.

Он встал у края окна и посмотрел вниз. У подножия голой белоснежной стены раскинулось поле высоких ледяных кристаллов, блестевших в лучах солнца, поднявшегося почти в зенит. Он мог спастись от надвигавшейся тени только спрыгнув прямо на них, и это казалось очень сомнительным решением.

Он снова оглянулся. Между ним и тенью оставалось меньше метра, и она продолжала приближаться. Теперь, когда света вокруг почти не было, стало намного лучше видно то, что было в ней — десятки движущихся фигур, оглядывавшихся на него тусклыми алыми глазами. Каждая из них меняла свой облик по несколько раз в секунду, из-за чего рассмотреть ни один из них не представлялось возможным.

Когда тень была лишь в шаге от него, из неё снова вытянулась рука в белом рукаве. Но на этот раз вместо того, чтобы схватить его, она с силой вытолкнула его из окна.

С криком ужаса Илай полетел вниз на острые кристаллы. Однако в конце падения его спина встретилась с прохладной поверхностью пола.

В каюте было темно. Так темно, что на секунду это ошарашило его, только что видевшего яркое солнце. Со стороны коридора раздавался сигнал оповещения о желтом режиме готовности.

— Свет.

Поднявшись с пола, он потёр ушибленную падением голову. Пробуждение было столь резким, что неприятный сон стремительно растворялся в памяти. Времени на то, чтобы попытаться вспомнить и проанализировать его образы не было — нужно было выяснить, что происходило с кораблём.

На ходу надевая униформу, он приказал голосовому ассистенту вызвать мостик.

— Говорит капитан Вэнто. Доложите ситуацию.

— Докладывает лейтенант Лурам. Мы изменили курс и… идём очень неровно, — словно в подтверждение ее слов корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, так что Илай снова чуть не упал. — Не рекомендую передвигаться по кораблю, пока мы не долетим… куда бы мы ни летели.

— Как это понимать? Кто отдал приказ о смене курса?

— Никто, сэр. Это была инициатива навигатора.

— Сина? И как она это объяснила?

— Никак, сэр. Она одержима, и сейчас лучше ее не прерывать. Это может быть чревато опасными последствиями.

— Одержима? Ладно. Я скоро приду. Конец связи, — он завершил вызов. — Вот же крайтово дерьмо…

Пробираться по коридорам из-за регулярно повторявшихся рывков было целым приключением. По пути Илай встретил троих членов экипажа, которые бросили эту затею на полпути и стояли, вжавшись в стены, ожидая, когда эта тряска закончится.

— И часто тут такое? — спросил он у одного из них, снова споткнувшись о собственный шаг и едва удержавшись на ногах.

— Каждые пару месяцев, — ответил чисс без иронии.

Илай усмехнулся. «Серебряный клинок» не подходил для ведения активных боевых действий, но на нем определенно некогда было скучать. Две недели на борту, прошедшие в рутинном патрулировании, были для него полны открытий, пока он налаживал контакт с членами экипажа, постепенно разгадывая их тайны. И вот сейчас случилось нечто, о чем его туманно предупреждали многие, не давая никакой конкретики.

Протокол «тсы’хай» был закреплён за этим кораблём как основная миссия не просто так. Если остальные выполняли его в случае случайного нахождения погибших кораблей поблизости, то сюда приходили послания прямо из-за «грани».

Из неохотных расплывчатых объяснений Илай рассудил, что так чиссы называли посмертие, в котором по их мнению обитали тени, отказавшиеся разорвать связь с миром живых — как правило из-за того, что приняли насильственную смерть. Никаких подробностей того, откуда взялась эта вера в рядах воинов столь скептично настроенной расы, и были ли у неё обоснования кроме коллективных галлюцинаций экипажа, ему пока узнать не удалось.

При попытках узнать больше все тут же ссылались на Совакс’ин’арат, а та в свою очередь говорила о тенях словно о своих воображаемых друзьях, которые заходят к ней поболтать между сменами и иногда пишут на стенах ее рукой. Связав это с надписями в её каюте, Илай почувствовал острую потребность получить подтверждение или опровержение того, что это было лишь плодом воображения травмированной далеким прошлым девушки, и похоже сегодняшний день его обещал.

На мостике, как и в коридорах, все старались держаться за что могли, опасаясь резких рывков, происходивших часто и с непредсказуемой периодичностью. За видовым окном гиперпространство вспыхивало и переливалось, то сжимаясь в линии, то снова расцветая пестрыми цветами.

Лурам сидела в капитанском кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники, и не заметила появления капитана даже когда тот встал рядом с ней. За навигационной консолью тем временем происходило нечто странное.

Илай успел убедиться, что Совакс’ин’арат, несмотря на ее эксцентричность, хорошо знала свое дело. Однако то, что происходило сейчас, было больше похоже на неуклюжее вождение маленькой девочки, едва прошедшей подготовку навигатора. Он видел подобное на «Стойком» — одна из самых юных блуждающих по небу переволновалась во время полёта, и им пришлось пережить несколько часов такой же тряски.

Наконец, после очередного рывка, гиперпространство за окном свернулось в белые точки звёзд, и корабль остановился. Все, кто были на мостике, облегчённо выдохнули. Илай решительно шагнул к навигационной консоли, намереваясь задать блуждающей по небу пару вопросов.

Та, явно предвидев его действие, предупреждающе выставила руку, давая ему знак немного подождать. Вид у неё был ещё более жалкий, чем обычно — растрепавшиеся в ходе тряски волосы были похожи на взрыв, бледное лицо блестело от пота, вокруг глаз легли тени. Она сжимала губы, и тут Илай догадался, что должно произойти, и успел сделать шаг назад, прежде чем девушку вырвало в его сторону.

Прокашлявшись и отдышавшись, она открыла глаза и рассеянно взглянула на него.

— Мои извинения, капитан. Мы разбудили вас?

— Нет. Я сам проснулся, — Илай поёжился, когда в его памяти промелькнула рука, выталкивающая его из окна. — Однако мне хотелось бы узнать, на каком основании вы самовольно сменили курс.

— Я навигатор. Если я меняю курс, на это всегда есть причина, — ответила она устало. — Разве не так это работает?

Илай закусил губу. В целом это было правдой — с навигаторов обычно не спрашивали за резкие скачки и извилистые траектории, когда они вели корабль через сложные регионы. И чтобы узнать нужные ему ответы, ему нужно было иначе формулировать вопросы.

— Как капитан, я имею право знать эту причину. Где мы находимся? И почему?

— Мы вылетели на десять световых лет за пределы пространства чиссов, — сообщила Лурам, которая уже перешла из капитанского кресла за свою консоль и активировала карту. — Неисследованная безымянная система. Прямо под нами единственная пригодная для жизни планета и… о. Здесь и правда есть разбившийся корабль. Конфигурация соответствует легкой тактической единице модели двухсотлетней давности.

— Спасибо, Лурам. Однако я хочу послушать, что скажет Сина.

Навигатор шумно выдохнула, сдув с лица прядь волос.

— Ладно. Я летела, летела, летела, и тут появилась сестрёнка. Я не в настроении была общаться, поэтому она взяла меня за руку и повела корабль сама. Уверяет, что тут что-то важное.

— То есть корабль развернули не вы, а одна из… девочек-призраков?

— Её зовут Сант’ори. Характер паршивый. Водит очень плохо, — навигатор ухмыльнулась, опустив взгляд на пятно собственной рвоты. — Не знаю, что там на том корабле, но. Старые крушения всё ещё попадают под тсы’хай.

— Так и есть, — Илай нахмурился, поморщившись от коснувшегося его обоняния запаха. — Но всё же мне не нравится, что я узнаю об этом таким образом.

— Вы спуститесь туда или нет? — её голос снова стал скучающе-безразличным, словно она и правда готова была снова войти в транс и вернуть корабль на курс, с которого её увели. Капитан чувствовал раздражение, но понимал, что будь то безумие или реальное вторжение призрака в её деятельность, блуждающая по небу не имела сознательного намерения привести корабль сюда.

— Да. Протокол обязывает меня спуститься, — Илай натянуто улыбнулся. — Однако я поставлю вам одно условие, Сина. После посадки вы позовёте сюда уборщика, а сами сходите помыться и наденете чистую форму, — он кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как по её уставшему лицу расплывается искреннее удивление. — И бельё тоже!

— Будет исполнено, сэр, — сказала она, усмехнувшись в ответ.

***

На борту «Крадущейся в тумане» не осталось активных систем. Корабль рухнул на поверхность безымянной планеты более сотни лет назад. К большому удобству группы высадки, атмосфера была богата кислородом, а температура поверхности достаточно высока, чтобы не нуждаться в термической защите.

В этот раз в группе, помимо Саб’эри и пожелавшего снова участвовать в высадке капитана, на борт погибшего корабля должны были подняться Норо’ки’ракс и Вал’ура’мани. Также к ним присоединился Корис, изъявивший желание собрать образцы местной флоры.

В таких условиях за столь долгий срок тела погибших членов экипажа уже должны были разложиться, и необходимость их транспортировки прямо сейчас была под вопросом. Первым делом нужно было извлечь черный ящик, уцелевшие ценные технологии и полный список тех, кто был на борту.

«Крадущаяся» упала среди лесистых холмов, и в образовавшиеся в корпусе пробоины безжалостно врывалась местная растительность. Корису даже не нужно было сворачивать с маршрута — желаемые образцы практически сами падали ему в руки. Здесь же хватало и представителей фауны, от роившихся в лучах солнца цветных мотыльков до среднего размера грызунов, свивших гнезда в развороченных контейнерах.

Илай был впечатлён зрелищем того, как бурно цветущая жизнь оплетала мёртвый металлический остов боевого корабля. Это было приятное разнообразие — обнаружить незарегистрированное кораблекрушение после полутора недель в космосе, несмотря на экстраординарные обстоятельства их появления здесь. В такой обстановке почти не приходили мысли о смерти, и даже когда они обнаружили несколько скелетов, полурастащенных животными, это вызвало у него лишь отстраненную печаль за тех, кто встретил здесь свой конец.

— Там, — вдруг сказала Лурам, указывая в темное ответвление коридора, до которого солнечный свет почти не доходил. Саб’эри проследил за ее рукой и многозначительно кивнул.

— Ой. А можно я туда не пойду? — заныл Окир, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Как будто кто-то спрашивает твоё мнение, — ответил Корис с холодной ухмылкой.

— Рубка в другой стороне, — вмешался Илай. — И Окир нужен нам здесь, чтобы работать с бортовым компьютером. А что — там? — он посмотрел туда, куда смотрели остальные.

— Тень, сэр, — почти будничным тоном сообщил Саб’эри и сделал несколько шагов в сторону темного коридора.

— Она хочет показать нам что-то, — добавила Лурам. — Обычно они просто стоят и смотрят, а эта… очень активно двигается.

— Я полагал, что мы здесь для того, чтобы найти и вернуть собственность Доминации, а не ради охоты на сомнительные паранормальные явления?

— Это что-то, из-за чего Сина привела «Клинок» сюда, — ответил Саб’эри. - Если мы это не найдём, она будет недовольна.

Илай вспыхнул.

— О, так это она капитан «Серебряного клинка»?

— Простите, сэр. Я использовал некорректную формулировку.

— Я согласился исследовать эту планету потому, что «Крадущаяся в тумане» подлежит процедурам протокола тсы’хай. А не потому, что блуждающая в небе услышала зов неупокоенного призрака и самовольно развернула корабль. Если вы видите ситуацию иначе, чем я, то я хочу, чтобы вы озвучивали свое виденье. Мне нужны данные, которые я могу проанализировать, а не загадочное молчание.

— Так точно, сэр.

— «Крадущаяся» упала очень давно, — отстранённо произнёс Корис, продолжая медленно водить в воздухе биосканером. — Здесь очень много жизни, поэтому тени разбрелись и растворились в этих холмах. Возможно, их отголоски живут в этих мотыльках.

— Корис, тебе бы стихи писать, — усмехнулся Окир. — В общем — в таких местах обычно нет теней. Но здесь есть. Одна. Что-то ей помешало стать частью этого мира. Она даже выглядит не как обычно. Как щупальца, стелющиеся по полу. И… о, бездна, пригнитесь!

Вся группа высадки резко отшатнулась от чего-то, что Илай видеть не мог. В следующее мгновение он ощутил как что-то ударило в его левое плечо. Он вскрикнул и сжал его рукой, но не нащупал ни раны, ни орудия. Даже боли в привычном ее понимании не было — лишь иррациональное ощущение, что кто-то вонзил ледяной крюк прямо в его душу.

— Капитан? Как вы? — спросила Лурам.

— Ради всех звёзд в галактике, что здесь происходит? — болезненная вспышка прошла, но ощущение чего-то чужеродного, продолжавшего касаться его, все не уходило. Это могло быть вызвано множеством причин, начиная с банального защемления в позвоночнике, но группа высадки явно была уверена в присутствии паранормального.

— Не дергайтесь. Оно держит вас, — Лурам подошла к нему со стороны удара и тронула за плечо. Странная боль на миг вернулась, заставив его застонать. — Если попытаетесь бежать — будет хуже.

— Если вы все меня разыгрываете, то это самый жестокий розыгрыш в моей жизни.

Незримый крюк внутри него зашевелился. Илай сжал зубы, подавляя иррациональный позыв закричать снова. Залитая светом развороченная палуба на миг померкла у него перед глазами, сменившись почти неосвещенным, но целым помещением, которое пересекало чёрной полосой огромное пульсирующее щупальце. Он успел разглядеть лишь его, прежде чем снова оказался в настоящем моменте, непроизвольно дёрнув пострадавшим плечом вперёд.

Видение повторилось, но уже чуть дольше, и после этого он обнаружил себя падающим вперёд, но успел выставить ногу. В этот раз возвращение было куда неприятнее физически — по телу пробежала дрожь, к горлу подступила тошнота.

— Что за крайтово дерьмо? — воскликнул он, продолжая зажимать несуществующую рану, которая как будто болела все сильнее.

— Вам стоило остаться на «Клинке», капитан, — мрачно констатировал Саб’эри.

— Надо же, спасибо за поддержку, — съязвил Илай в ответ, прежде чем неведомая сила снова дернула его вперёд. В этот раз он выставил ногу прежде, чем его восприятие померкло, из-за чего эффект сошёл к минимуму. — А теперь отвечайте. Эти… сущности. Они разумны?

— Мы не знаем. Только Сина способна общаться с ними.

— И вы конечно же никогда ее не спрашивали. Чего они хотят?

— Обрести покой. Возможно. Мы не знаем.

— То есть вы только видите их, боитесь их, но никогда не пытались их понять? — Илай нервно усмехнулся. — Что вы вообще о них знаете?

— Сэр… простите, мы правда ничем не можем помочь.

Крюк снова дернул его, и в этот раз мир померк на несколько долгих секунд. Илай не удержал равновесия и упал, успев увидеть шевелящуюся массу темных плоских щупалец. Точнее теперь, когда он смог разглядеть их, они скорее напоминали тонкие ленты, двигавшиеся в этом искаженном пространстве как хищные водоросли в воде.

Его восприятие снова вернулось в обычную реальность, в которой он лежал на оплетённом длинными корнями полимерном полу в окружении группы высадки, которая не пыталась ничего предпринять. Все как один чиссы стояли на безопасном расстоянии и смотрели на него с ужасом и жалостью.

Его сильно мутило. Голова кружилась, конечности ощущались вялыми. Закашлявшись, он приподнялся на колени и выставил руку вперёд.

— Прекрати это! — сказал он, стараясь вложить как можно больше веса в свои слова. — Если ты можешь слышать меня и понимать, если ты когда-то было чиссом, ты больше не станешь тянуть меня к себе!

На несколько минут все затихло. Илай отдышался, встал на ноги и отряхнул униформу. Его тело пришло в себя от необъяснимых переключений восприятия, и странный опыт и связанные с ним эмоции выветривались из мыслей также быстро, как сегодняшний сон. Только плечо все ещё болело — так сильно, что он почти перестал чувствовать левую руку. Невидимый крюк будто пульсировал в нем, наполняя болезненным холодом.

— Сэр, оно все ещё в вас, — взволнованно сообщил техник.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Илай, устало взглянув на тёмный коридор, ведущий к некогда жилым помещениям «Крадущейся». — Окир — иди в рубку и начни работать с данными. Корис — можешь остаться здесь. Лурам и Бэри — вам придётся быть моими проводниками.

***

В темном коридоре пришлось включить парящие фонари. Очевидно, присутствие призрака каким-то образом препятствовало тому, чтобы местная флора и фауна захватили эту часть корабля, поэтому здесь все словно застыло в том состоянии, в котором оказалось после падения. Возможно даже здесь остались нетронутые животными скелеты, которые ещё можно было вернуть домой.

Темные щупальца тянулись через целый коридор жилого отсека. Двери в большинство кают были открыты, покорёжены или сломаны. Но одна оказалась закрытой и неповреждённой.

— Это здесь, — сказал Саб’эри, поравнявшись с ней.

— И что вы видите? — спросил Илай.

— Они тянутся из-под двери почти по всему кораблю. Как тонкие ленты. Нам нужно открыть дверь, — ответила Лурам, потеребив украшение на шее.

— Я принесу лом, — сказал Саб’эри и ушел в сторону аварийной станции.

Спустя пять минут дверь удалось сдвинуть. Илай наблюдал за работой двух чиссов, стоя у стены — левая рука всё больше холодела и теряла чувствительность, а по телу продолжала разливаться слабость, так что он решил не принимать участия.

Когда дверь была открыта полностью, из-за створки выпало иссохшее тело и тут же рассыпалось. Маленький череп перекатился через коридор и коснулся ботинок Илая.

— О, нет… — тихо прошептал он и прикрыл рот рукой, чувствуя как волна сильных эмоций поднимается внутри. Тело принадлежало ребёнку — даже в таком состоянии было видно, что он вряд ли был старше пяти лет. Точнее она — в таком возрасте на боевой корабль могла попасть только маленькая блуждающая по небу.

Её судьба была до печального очевидна. Она была слишком юна, и только начала обучение, поэтому в момент, когда корабль терпел крушение, за навигационной консолью был кто-то другой, в то время как эту малышку закрыли в каюте. И когда корабль разбился, она могла каким-то чудом выжить, и последние часы своей жизни отчаянно стучать в закрытую дверь, не догадываясь о том, что некому её выпустить.

— Лурам, соберите кости и одежду. Аккуратно.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

— Капитан, вы просили докладывать вам обо всём, что мы видим. Так вот… — Саб’эри указал на пустую каюту. — Тень стоит здесь. Теперь её щупальца неподвижны.

Илай заглянул внутрь. Его глаза по-прежнему не видели никакой тени, но он всё ещё мог вообразить её — маленькую девочку, окружённую щупальцами страха, тянущимися к любому, кто мог её услышать. Он перешагнул порог и опустился на корточки, прикинув, что так его лицо будет на уровне её головы.

— Привет. Мы нашли тебя. Возможно тебя смущает мой вид, но я служу Доминации также верно, как любой из чиссов, — он протянул ей правую руку. — Ты можешь больше не бояться.

— Она идёт к вам, сэр. А теперь… обнимает вас. Вы не чувствуете?

— Нет. Даже обидно. Та штука в плече всё ещё болит, — сказал Илай и тут же отметил, что боль резко усилилась. Невидимый крюк внутри зашевелился и с каждым движением продолжал ранить что-то внутри. Восприятие вновь переключилось, показав ему чёрный силуэт девочки с алыми глазами, сжимавшей в ладони огромный крюк, источающий слабый свет. Вернувшись в привычную реальность, Илай снова чуть не упал.

— Она его вынула. И щупальца исчезли. Теперь она выглядит как обычная тень ребёнка.

— Значит теперь я свободен, и мы можем продолжать миссию, — Илай поднялся и расправил плечи, стараясь игнорировать всё ещё остававшееся ощущение фантомной раны. Ещё раз ощупав, он убедился, что у контакта с тенью действительно не было никаких физических последствий. — Лурам, отнеси кости на борт «Клинка». Бэри, пойдём посмотрим, как успехи у Окира.

— Но сэр. Вы ранены. Как ваш старший помощник я настаиваю, чтобы вы вернулись на корабль и отдохнули, — голос старшего помощника звучал непривычно обеспокоенно, без примеси прежнего холодного раздражения.

— Мое тело не повреждено. Я не истекаю кровью. Не вижу причин, — он снова поморщился от ощущения слабости, прокатившегося волной от места, где его ранил призрачный крюк.

— Если вы беспокоитесь об отчетности, то не волнуйтесь. Никто ничего не узнает. Официально мы не видим никаких призраков и не обязаны о них рассказывать.

— Бэри, вы ведь уже видели такое раньше?

— Конкретно такое — впервые. Обычно прикосновения теней похожи на дуновение ледяного ветра. Не зная, что это, можно не заметить, даже если она пройдёт сквозь тебя. Просто на несколько секунд станет очень холодно.

— Что случилось с капитаном Онави?

— Он болтал много чепухи и разозлил их. И они разорвали его на куски. На теле не было повреждений, но он сам… — старпом поджал губы и тяжело вздохнул. — Они бы и нас разорвали, если бы я не приказал улетать.

— Но ни слова об этом не было в отчёте.

— Капитан. Вы бы поверили мне, если бы я тогда все рассказал?

— Нет. Но у меня было бы больше данных для анализа. Я мог бы раньше найти закономерность в этом безумии и был бы более осторожен, — Илай резко вдохнул сквозь зубы и оперся рукой о стену, почувствовав слабость в ногах. — Интересно, может ли душа истечь кровью?

— Я не знаю. Все что мне и другим на нашем корабле дано видеть — лишь тусклые отражения того, что находится за гранью. Даже Сина не видит полной картины.

— Но вы даже не попытались мне ничего объяснить. На все мои вопросы.

— Извините меня, капитан. Я был в плену предрассудков и считал назначение инородца на наш корабль оскорбительным для всего экипажа. Я привык считать изначальных людей низшим видом, как и другие расы. Но сегодня вы проявили храбрость и рассудительность, достойную чисского воина.

— Учился у лучшего, — Илай улыбнулся. Траун бы точно гордился его способностью сохранять самообладание в столь нестандартной ситуации, и не факт что он бы на его месте его не утратил. Столкновения со сверхъестественным были для его возлюбленного наставника столь же непостижимы, как имперская политика.

— Капитан, идемте, — сказал Саб’эри, и Илай внезапно осознал, что чисс закинул себе на плечи его левую руку и медленно вёл его вперёд, придерживая за правый бок. Он почти не чувствовал этого — словно его тело было совсем не его, а просто куклой, за которой он наблюдал со стороны, одновременно находясь внутри. Восприятие снова размылось, и он видел одновременно залитую солнцем палубу, на которой продолжал исследования Корис, и странное темное измерение, в котором боль от раны ощущалась намного реальнее.

Он не заметил, как они поднялись на борт «Серебряного клинка» — сознание соскальзывало с объектов и образов реального мира. Окружающие голоса сливались в неразличимый шум, среди которого кто-то настойчиво звал его по имени.

Потом он оказался лежащим в медотсеке. Над ним склонился некто в медицинской маске, за которой не видно было его лица. В руках его была наготове большая игла с продетой в неё сияющей нитью и пинцет, которым он вынимал из его плеча темные осколки. Илай повернул голову — около койки стояли несколько обеспокоенных девочек-навигаторов. Одна из них — самая маленькая — сидела на краю и держала его правую руку. Лицо у неё было заплаканное.

— Прости, прости, я не хотела, я не знала, — причитала она тоненьким голоском, звеневшим эхом по всему медотсеку.

— Все хорошо, — тихо ответил он ей и попытался улыбнуться. — Я не сержусь.

Когда безымянный медик нажал на его плечо, Илай снова закричал от боли, но скоро смог с этим совладать и, когда игла зашивала рану, терпел молча.

Когда его восприятие наконец полностью вернулось в норму, он обнаружил себя лежащим на диване на наблюдательной палубе. За видовым окном над цветущими холмами безымянной планеты раскинулась ночь.

На нем все ещё была униформа. Он ощупал себя и не сразу осознал, что необъяснимая боль в плече исчезла, и левая рука ощущалась такой как раньше. О случившемся напоминало лишь фантомное покалывание под кожей, которое можно было бы принять за раздражение от давящего шва.

Илай сел и огляделся. Не с первого раза он заметил темный силуэт в углу дивана.

— С возвращением, капитан, — обратилась к нему Совакс’ин’арат. В ее голосе не было привычных усталости и раздражения — лишь легкая грусть. — Мне жаль, что вы пострадали.

— Почему я здесь?

— Потому что в медотсеке бы вам не помогли.

Илай снова повёл плечом и посмотрел в окно, где за стеной из деревьев продолжал мерцать свет со стороны места крушения «Крадущейся в тумане» — экипаж продолжал работу без него.

Случившееся казалось совершенно нереальным, но притом отрицать его реальность он больше не мог. Невидимый призрак достал его из-за грани и попытался утащить за собой, и ему это почти удалось. Илай никогда ранее всерьёз не задумывался ни о загробной жизни, ни о душе как нематериальном проявлении его личности, но в тот момент он чувствовал, что этот крюк пытался вырвать его душу из тела и утянуть за ту самую грань. В его памяти снова промелькнул образ из сна — яркая полоса света и тень, в которую нельзя было наступать. Словно часть его уже давно начала догадываться о том, с чем он на самом деле столкнулся.

— Та девочка… Как ее звали? — он снова заговорил, не желая задумываться об этом глубже. По крайней мере теперь он мог попытаться поговорить с Совакс’ин’арат на её языке, а значит, возможно, и достучаться до неё за всей окутывающей её загадкой.

— Ми’ри. Она не хотела вас ранить.

— Ей было так мало лет. Она просто хотела, чтобы кто-то услышал её и вытащил оттуда.

— Вы не могли видеть и слышать ее, и даже не верили в её существование, но все равно заговорили с ней. Другие даже не додумались. Они только боятся, хотя и делают вид, что привыкли, — Сина усмехнулась. — Может, вы и правда тот самый капитан, что способен удержать «Серебряный Клинок», командир Вэнто.

— Я их увидел, — признался Илай. — Трёх блуждающих по небу и одного постарше. Он каким-то образом зашил эту… призрачную рану?

— Киву. Никто из сестрёнок не знал, что делать, а он сымпровизировал. Так что возможно он спас вам жизнь. Правда, я не до конца понимаю, как он это сделал.

— Я всё ещё допускаю, что надышался чего-то в атмосфере планеты, и бредил. Это было словно в другом измерении.

— Это и есть другое измерение. Вы заглянули за грань опасно глубоко и могли не вернуться.

— Этот Киву… Вы говорили, что он жуткий, но я не нашёл его таким. Хотя я, конечно, не видел его лица.

— Он изменился. Вернул часть себя. Такое бывает, когда тень находит отпечатки прежней жизни и вспоминает её. Я видела такое только однажды — когда члены семей экипажа «Клинка» приходили забрать их тела. Только тогда они успокоились и оставили меня.

— Но при этом, вы всё равно никогда не остаётесь одна. И призраки продолжают приходить к вам и использовать. Как сегодня.

Совакс’ин’арат встала, подошла к окну и положила на него ладонь. В тусклом свете Илай заметил, что ее растрепанные обычно волосы были расчесаны и собраны в высокий хвост и, очевидно, вымыты. Она все же последовала его приказу.

— Застыв перед порогом вечной ночи  
Душа твоя сияет как маяк,  
И вспомнив о тебе за миг до смерти,  
Смогу живым подать твоей рукою знак.

Когда в моей груди огонь угаснет,  
Тепло уйдёт из плоти навсегда,  
Не растворюсь во тьме я, не исчезну.  
И крылья обретёт моя душа,

Пройдёт тропою солнечного ветра.  
Огонь твоей души мне будет маяком,  
В твоих словах воскреснут мои мысли,  
В руке твоей — бессмертие моё.

Произнеся последнюю строку, она подняла левую руку, и Илай вспомнил о том, что видел вырезанные на ней слова.

— Мне знакомо это стихотворение, — сказал он, чувствуя как тело снова наполняет холод. На наблюдательной палубе всегда было особенно прохладно. — Митт’рау’нуруодо заставил меня его заучить, когда пытался научить меня чеуну. Оно тогда казалось мне ужасно глупым. Так значит, оно о вас?

— Нет. Оно старо, как катакомбы дома Хесс. Есть суеверие, что если умирая прочитать его, то душа найдёт путь домой. К тому, кто любит, помнит и ждёт. Но всё не так просто. В момент перехода многие теряют себя. Забывают, кем они были и кого они ищут. Поэтому они летят на самый яркий свет, который могут увидеть, и почему-то это оказываюсь я, — она развернулась к нему и пожала плечами, опираясь спиной о транспаристил. — А иногда они не могут даже этого, и тогда их находят сестрёнки и дают мне знать. Как сегодня. Бедная Ми’ри была слишком мала, чтобы осознать собственную смерть и улететь оттуда.

Илай тяжело вздохнул. Сейчас, когда блуждающая по небу говорила об этом, все выстраивалось в логичную и довольно простую картину. Но притом совершенно не укладывалось в привычные ему концепции, из-за чего внутренний голос продолжал твердить, что все это лишь коллективное безумие, которому он тоже поддался. Но голос этот становился все тише.

— Бэри был прав. До сегодняшнего дня я бы не поверил в подобное. Я даже сейчас не уверен, что верю.

— Этот Митт’рау’нуруодо любил вас, раз хотел, чтобы вы выучили «Маяк», — сказала Сина совсем тихо. — Он ещё жив?

— Да. Я думаю. Я… я надеюсь, — Илай с силой закусил губу, чувствуя как ком подкатывает к горлу. Последний год он как мог гнал от себя мысль о том, что с Трауном действительно могло произойти что-то ужасное, но вопрос Сины всколыхнул похороненную глубоко тревогу. Из глаз сами собой вытекли две слезы, и он поспешил размазать их ладонью по лицу. — Я не знаю, — он покачал головой и закрыл рот ладонью, сжав зубами указательный палец, надеясь что физическая боль прогонит обратно мучительный страх, порождённый долгой неопределенностью.

— Простите, сэр. Это не мое дело.

— Все нормально. Если вам вдруг захочется поговорить с живым человеком — заходите, — поднявшись с дивана, он заставил себя улыбнуться, но не мог видеть, улыбнулась ли она в ответ. — И если к вам явится кто-то с таким именем — пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.

***

Вернувшись в каюту, он умылся тёплой водой, чтобы немного разогнать кровь в замёрзших руках. Вытерев лицо, он взглянул на свое отражение, и тут же выронил полотенце.

В отражении за его спиной стояла тень. Ее силуэт был нечетким, но в нем легко угадывалась голова и руки. Она была почти прозрачной, но тьма, из которой она состояла, была подвижной, и менялась так быстро, что конкретных черт невозможно было разглядеть. Одна рука вытянулась и обняла Илая за плечи.

Он ощупал себя, но ничего не обнаружил. Тогда он коснулся зеркала, чтобы убедиться, что его прохладная гладкая поверхность была реальна. Сглотнув комок, он зажмурился. Физически прикосновения тени никак не ощущались, а значит — это всё ещё мог быть обман зрения, вызванный стрессом или массовой истерией, ставшей нормой на этом корабле. Хотя, после сегодняшнего инцидента, он сильно в этом сомневался.

— Сейчас я открою глаза… и там не будет никакой тени, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста. Я устал.

Он открыл глаза, и все так и произошло. В отражении он увидел лишь себя, и только теперь разглядел, что в его спадавшей на лоб чёлке появилось несколько заметных седых волосков, которых не было ещё вчера.

Илай взялся руками за край раковины и начал делать дыхательное упражнение. Сердце постепенно возвращалось в нормальный ритм, но его концентрацию сбил голосовой ассистент, объявивший о входящем вызове. Пригладив волосы, он поспешил ответить.

На голоэкране возникло лицо Ар’алани.

— Слушаю, адмирал.

— Добрый день, капитан Вэнто. Я прочла ваши последние отчеты. Очевидно, вы имеете большой успех у экипажа… Вэнто? — обычное строгое выражение на ее лице плавно переменилось на взволнованное. — Что произошло?

Только тут Илай осознал, что его руки и губы дрожали — почти неуловимо для него самого, но куда заметнее со стороны. Он сжал кулаки, подавляя дрожь и глубоко вдохнул.

— Ничего особенного. Просто мерещится всякое. Все эти разговоры о тенях кого угодно сведут с ума.

Адмирал поджала губы и несколько секунд напряжённо молчала.

— Ясно. У меня очень много работы, поэтому с твоим переводом подвижек пока нет. Я хотела прислать тебе несколько сводок — твой анализ очень пригодился бы. Мы перехватили несколько кораблей у границ и подозреваем, что между ними есть связь, но нам нужно что-то надежнее подозрений.

— С радостью возьмусь за дело, — Илай так сильно воодушевился предстоящей задачей, что не удержался от улыбки. Любая, даже самая унылая аналитическая работа сейчас была лучше, чем вернуться мыслями к необъяснимым событиям, пошатнувшим его веру в понимание мира. Ар’алани нахмурилась его неуставной реакции, и он тут же поправил себя. — То есть… слушаюсь, адмирал.

— Вэнто, — ее голос стал тише и мягче. — Не для протокола. Тени нематериальны. Как бы они ни выглядели, они не могут… — по голоэкрану побежала рябь, и всплеск помех вклинился в речь адмирала, неприятно искажая голос, — влиять на нашу реальность.

Илай почувствовал как кожа на затылке сжимается. Его аналитический ум слишком привык искать закономерности, чтобы признать такое количество совпадений случайными. Убеждать себя в том, что это были технические неполадки, было все сложнее.

— Если вы действительно беспокоитесь о моем здоровье, адмирал, прошу предоставить мне всю имеющуюся у вас информацию. О тенях. И о настоящих способностях Совакс’ин’арат.

— С вашей стороны жуткие помехи, — адмирал нахмурилась и подняла руку, словно заслоняясь от чего-то.

Илай тяжело вздохнул. Очевидно, что-то или кто-то не желало, чтобы она его услышала. Сказав так себе, он решил не пытаться повторить это снова.

— Мои извинения, адмирал. Эта консоль постоянно барахлит. Я прикажу техникам ещё раз ее проверить.

— Так почините её. Высылаю данные.


	5. "Неукротимый"

Ему снилась Ксилла. Такая, какой он запомнил ее за тот месяц увольнительной, который ему позволили провести в центральном мире чиссов в целях более тесного знакомства с местной культурой и, нечаянно, с некоторыми членами семьи Трауна. Он многое успел там увидеть, но более всего ему запомнились скалы из льда с городами-каньонами и бескрайние покрытые бело-голубым снегом равнины на вершинах плато.

Пройдя однажды всего сто метров вглубь такой ледяной пустыни во время сильного снегопада, он оказался будто посередине нигде, в котором время и пространство переставали иметь значение. Все кругом было одинаковым, и глядя на горизонт почти невозможно было отделить небо от земли, и прежде чем его нашли и окликнули спустя всего полчаса, ему показалось, что он простоял вечность на одном месте, созерцая бесконечный снег.

И сейчас во сне он снова шёл через это плато, погружая ноги в сугроб почти по колено. Снег падал так быстро, что его следы заметало за считанные минуты. Ветра не было, и ни один звук не проникал из-за стены снегопада.

Илай не знал, куда шёл, и в какой-то момент почувствовал такую сильную усталость, что просто упал спиной в снег и уставился в небо, в котором словно ватное одеяло лениво плыли серо-голубые облака. Поначалу они были единым полотном без просветов, но спустя время — как показалось Илаю бесконечно долгое — они вдруг сделались разреженными, местами почти прозрачными, и он увидел, что над ними было вовсе не синее небо Ксиллы.

То, что он увидел, было похоже на вид сверху на совсем другой мир. Его трудно было разглядеть, но глаз угадывал что-то похожее на кроны деревьев и горные хребты, посреди которых в солнечных лучах блестело что-то. То ли вода, то ли лёд, то ли металл.

У Илая закружилась голова. Он лежал на земле и одновременно как будто парил над этим скрытым облаками миром. Верх и низ в этом измерении перепутались окончательно.

Он услышал шаги. Кто-то приближался к нему очень медленно, тяжело ступая по сугробам. Илай с трудом поднялся и посмотрел в сторону звука. Из-за стены падающего снега постепенно вырисовывалась темная сгорбленная фигура. Неизвестный шёл пошатываясь, словно был тяжело ранен или пьян.

Илай побежал к нему навстречу так быстро, насколько позволяли высокие сугробы. Когда он был лишь в шаге от него, фигура вдруг остановилась и резко развернулась к нему спиной, протестующе выставив руку в его сторону. Бескрайнюю снежную тишину пронзил громкий потусторонний звук, словно крик искаженный радио-помехами.

Илай присмотрелся и заметил, что оставшиеся за фигурой следы были красными, и засыпавший их снег тоже краснел, так что вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, они постепенно расширялись, и грозились со временем заполнить собою все плато.

Илай сделал ещё шаг вперёд и, схватив фигуру за руку, заставил развернуться к себе. Он лишь мельком успел увидеть алое сияние глаз, прежде чем чисс смог вывернуться и скрыть большую часть лица рукой. Пугающий крик повторился, и на этот раз был намного дольше, но в нем не разобрать было ни слова.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Илай. Тогда стоявший перед ним указал свободной рукой на небо. Облака снова сделались непрозрачными, но на них появилась огромная тень, словно над ними навис большой корабль. Но как Илай ни пытался, он не мог рассмотреть его форму. Тогда он снова взглянул на чисса, который уже сделал несколько шагов прочь от него и почти исчез за стеной снегопада.

— Постой! Это ты — Киву? — окликнул его Илай и снова попытался догнать. Фигура замерла, но не повернулась к нему. — Я должен тебя поблагодарить. Ты спас мне жизнь. И… я тебя не боюсь, — оказавшись в паре шагов, Илай вновь почувствовал, что выбился из сил, и остановился, чтобы отдышаться. — Подойди ко мне. Я хочу увидеть твоё лицо.

Чисс нехотя развернулся к нему и шагнул навстречу. Илай взглянул на него и вздрогнул, потому лица у него почти не было. Лишь глаза и небольшая часть лба и левой скулы были на месте. Остальное было лишь шевелящейся тьмой, по форме напоминающей лицо. И то немногое, что от него осталось, было так искажено, что смотреть на это было физически больно.

Стерпев волну иррационального страха, Илай протянул к нему руки.

— Ты ведь зачем-то пришел ко мне. Так не убегай.

Чисс подошел ещё на полшага и снова указал рукой на небо. Накрывавшая его тень становилась все темнее и темнее. Словно что-то постепенно надвигалось и становилось чётче.

— Я все ещё не понимаю. Что это? Это корабль? Ты хочешь о чём-то предупредить меня?

Чисс помотал головой и опустил ее, скрыв остатки лица за короткой челкой. На несколько мгновений между ними наступила тишина, но скоро ее нарушил звук падения где-то вдалеке. Илай обернулся и не смог понять, где упало и что, но зато обнаружил, что стена снежинок вокруг исчезла, а красные пятна, расплывавшиеся вокруг следов Киву, уже заполнили половину плато. Спустя секунду в поле его зрения снова упало что-то крупное, темное и бесформенное, и утонуло в кровавом снегу, подняв на скорости тучу бордовых брызг. Следом почти сразу упали еще два таких же объекта, а потом начался настоящий дождь, ознаменовавшийся криком множества голосов вместо грома.

Все больше и больше объектов падали в сугроб, уподобившийся теперь бурлящему морю крови. Один из них упал совсем рядом, и, когда осели брызги, Илай разглядел, что это было тело. Человеческое тело, одетое в униформу офицера Галактической Империи.

— Что это? Что это значит? — закричал Илай, но не услышал собственного голоса — оглушительный крик продолжал нарастать. Белоснежное когда-то плато стало красно-чёрным от крови и тел, а неба было не видно от продолжавших взлетать от каждого падения брызг.

Он повернулся к Киву. Тот продолжал указывать на небо, и Илай снова поднял голову. Там, заслонив остатки света, разорвав пелену облаков, с неба падал огромный корабль. И хотя он не смог разглядеть его форму, прежде чем его громада обрушилась на землю, он успел увидеть рисунок, какого не встречал ни на одном другом корабле.

Кроме «Химеры».

Илай дернулся и открыл глаза. Обнаружив вокруг полумрак спальни, он облегченно выдохнул. Это не было самое неприятное его пробуждение за последние четыре месяца, но все же одно из самых неприятных. Он привык к тому, что видел кошмары каждый день с того дня, как ступил на борт «Серебряного Клинка», привык к тому, что в них снова и снова в разных обличиях появлялся уже ставший знакомым ему призрак, но ещё ни разу в них не появлялась «Химера» и ее экипаж.

Он несколько раз быстро сморгнул, прогоняя прочь жуткий образ дождя из тысяч тел его бывших сослуживцев. Это ему удалось, но жуткий звон от услышанных во сне криков все ещё стоял в ушах. Тогда он потянулся к гитаре, которую держал на прикроватной тумбе и сыграл несколько аккордов. Нервные импульсы, заставлявшие пальцы вспоминать правильное положение, приятные знакомые звуки музыки — это всегда отлично помогало ему прогнать следы дурных снов.

В своём последнем сообщении адмирал Ар’алани сказала, что до рассмотрения его прошения о переводе должна была пройти ещё неделя. До этого все откладывалось уже столько раз, что сейчас он почти не надеялся, что последний прогноз окажется правдой. И, пусть он сам не хотел себе признаваться, на самом деле он уже почти не хотел перевода.

Поначалу этот корабль и его жители — члены экипажа считали этот корабль своим домом больше, чем любое другое место в галактике — будоражил и пугал его своими загадками. Столкновения с призраками, необычные способности навигатора, которые Илай про себя назвал четвёртым зрением, разговоры о потустороннем, странные сны — все это переворачивало его взгляд на устройство вселенной. Но в какой-то момент, приняв происходящее как данность, он просто включил новые переменные в воображаемое уравнение мироздания, и ему стало неожиданно спокойно. Тайна «Серебряного Клинка» теперь была и его тайной, и он не чувствовал больше потребности разделить ее ни с Ар’алани, ни с кем-то ещё.

Он не заметил, когда сам начал видеть тени постоянно. Сперва — лишь как загадочные подвижные пятна в уголке глаза, которые было трудно проанализировать. Но, когда десять дней тому они подобрали дрейфующий шаттл, внутри он увидел три нечетких прозрачных темных пятна, застывших в воздухе над тремя трупами.

Он думал, что обязательно бы испугался, но когда все случилось, он не почувствовал ничего особенного. Все те же горечь и грусть, какие он чувствовал и раньше, глядя на погибших. Только теперь он точно знал, что они могли слышать его. А объяснил он себе это тем, что его мозг просто постепенно адаптировал восприятие к новой возможной угрозе жизни, и ничто больше не вызывало у него противоречий.

«Серебряный клинок» принял его. Его жители приняли его. И если Совакс’ин’арат была здесь голосом мёртвых, то он, заняв место капитана, стал голосом живых.

Он повернулся и заметил в полумраке почти неразличимую тень, застывшую у изножья кровати. Такое было уже не впервые.

— Киву. Если ты будешь так часто насылать на меня кошмары, я буду плохо высыпаться, а значит — буду плохим капитаном. Ты этого хочешь?

Тень сдвинулась с места и прошла через закрытую дверь прочь из спальни. Илай поднялся и пошёл следом — после столь интенсивного сна ему нужно было принять душ. По пути в освежитель он обнаружил, что над его столом была включена карта галактики, дрожащая от помех. Где-то почти у самой ее границы на звездном полотне мерцала красная точка.

— Это что-то новенькое. Компьютер, увеличить отмеченную область.

Карта увеличилась, и теперь красная точка покрывала меньшую область космоса.

— Увеличь ещё раз.

Спустя еще три увеличения точка стояла на конкретной звездной системе. В картотеке чиссов у неё было только циферно-буквенное наименование, на орбите звезды числились шесть планет, две из них были отмечены как пригодные для жизни.

Система была далеко от пространства чиссов, грисков или Империи. Это была почти не изученная часть Неизведанных регионов, и данные из этой области получали лишь с помощью наблюдений сверхчувствительными телескопами и другим оборудованием научно-исследовательских станций. И она была слишком далеко, чтобы отправиться туда, не проинформировав высшее командование о столь долгой и дальней отлучке корабля.

— И как тебя вообще туда занесло? — Илай закусил губу. Определённо ему стоило обсудить это с Ар’алани. Но позже. Сегодня был важный день.

***

В столовой «Серебряного клинка» царило оживление, какого она не знала уже давно. Почти весь экипаж собрался вместе по инициативе капитана, чтобы отпраздновать синба ч’уси. На борту часто говорили о призраках и о смерти, но в этот день такие разговоры были в порядке вещей у многих чиссов, даже тех, кто всерьёз не верил в загробную жизнь.

Эту идею подсказала ему Лурам, когда спустя месяцы совместной службы все же согласилась подробнее рассказать о своём амулете. Она поделилась историей о том, в каком отчаянии находилась годы назад, когда узнала о гибели обеих своих дочерей. Как искала утешение в старинных легендах и древних языках, и ушла так глубоко в эти изыскания, что лишилась поста на станции «Чирга» и была понижена в звании. По легенде такой амулет был окном, через которое было возможно заглянуть за грань в день синба чу’си, и после небольшого культурного исследования Илай обнаружил, что эта традиция очень перекликалась с лисатрианским карнавалом мертвецов.

Большая часть экипажа восприняла идею отпраздновать с интересом, некоторые отказались, что впрочем было неплохо — было кого оставить на мостике на случай если около дрейфующего корабля возникнет что-то непредвиденное. В их числе был и Корис, поэтому он остался на мостике за главного и пользовался временным простоем чтобы исследовать состав рукава туманности Харбида, находившегося всего в паре тысяч километров от них. Совак’си’нарат от предложения присоединиться к общему веселью отмахнулась желанием поспать, пока ей не нужно было вести корабль.

Столь большие сборища не были для Илая чем-то смущающим и пугающим с тех пор как он бывал на куда более оживленных светских раутах в Империи и массовых мероприятиях офицерского состава на «Химере». Он взял с собой гитару и не прогадал — никогда не видевшие подобного инструмента чиссы тут же заинтересовались им и некоторое время с удовольствием слушали музыку и рассказы капитана о Лисатре, пропитанные беззаботностью юности и жарким солнцем.

Вдохновлённые его открытостью и некрепким алкоголем, которым Илай заблаговременно запасся, готовясь к этому дню, они начали понемногу делиться своими историями. Не только с капитаном, но и друг с другом.

— Я давно хотел сказать тебе, Бэри, — обратился выпивший больше прочих Норо’ки’ракс к старшему помощнику, который вопреки своей обычной напряжённой угрюмости сейчас улыбался вместе со всеми. — Этот твой визор выглядит как очень модные солнечные очки. Кажется, я видел такие у десантников семьи Иризи, когда мы ловили пиратов на Гласиусе.

— Ты прав, Окир. Это действительно те самые очки. Я когда-то был членом семьи Иризи и забрал их как сувенир.

— Серьёзно? Ты из правящей семьи?

— Тебя тогда ещё на свете не было, настолько это было давно и неправда. Я отказался от связей с семьёй, когда стал адмиралом.

— Ты был адмиралом? — воскликнул техник с ещё большим удивлением.

Вместо ответа Саб’эри приподнял очки, обнажив торчащие из ввалившихся глазниц металлические сенсоры, и ухмыльнулся. Окир выругался и зажмурился, нервно отпив половину содержимого своего бокала.

— Никто из живых об этом уже не помнит, — снова спрятав пугающие протезы за очками, он отвернулся в сторону стены, где вдали от всех замерли несколько отчетливо выделявшихся теней. — А мёртвые… надеюсь, не держат на меня зла.

— Если бы держали, думаю вы бы это давно заметили, — сказал Илай, наблюдавший за их разговором. В досье Саб’эри о его прошлом говорилось крайне мало, и не уточнялось, в каком звании он находился перед тем, как случился его трагический срыв, потому это могло быть и правдой. И хотя это многое объясняло в его поведении, в целом это не имело значения.

Со стороны кухни послышались оживлённые возгласы, и среди них неожиданно громко прозвучало знакомое «Баколда!». На несколько мгновений все затихли. Илай повернулся к столу, за которым пятеро чиссов играли в настольную игру, и увидел замершего над ним повара с лиловой фишкой в руке. Затем тишину разорвал чей-то одобрительный крик, и столовая снова наполнилась радостным шумом.

— Ничего себе. Арики здесь уже полтора года, и это первый раз, когда он… что-то сказал, — отметила Лурам, с любопытством перебиравшая гитарные струны.

Новая волна возгласов, на сей раз удивлённых и напуганных, прошлась по столовой со стороны входа. Илай повернулся туда, и увидел Совакс’ин’арат, неожиданно заявившуюся на праздник. Она шла, пошатываясь, с закрытыми глазами, босая в одной майке и штанах, прижимая к груди испачканную кровью простынь. В крови же были ее руки и лицо.

— Чтоб меня… — вырвалось у Норо’ки’ракса, чуть не выронившего от удивления свеженаполненный бокал.

Илай сорвался с места и подхватил навигатора в тот момент, когда она чуть не рухнула на пол. Отбросив простыню из ее рук на стол, он поднял её и понёс в кухонный освежитель, где усадил на закрытый стульчак.

Набрав в ладонь холодной воды, он быстро умыл ей лицо. Кровь лилась из носа. Увидев это, Илай снова приподнял её и подставил ее лицо под поток воды. Спустя где-то минуту она закашлялась и ухватилась руками за края раковины, нетвёрдо встав ногами на скользкий от воды пол. Илай продолжал на всякий случай придерживать ее плечи.

Наконец она открыла глаза и некоторое время просто смотрела на их отражение в зеркале, пока холодная вода продолжала охлаждать сосуды. Илай отметил, что они светились очень тускло, что, как и посеревший тон кожи, говорило о том, что она уже достаточно давно истекала кровью.

— Вот ведь проклятые мертвяки, — тихо сказала она и выключила воду. Кровь из носа перестала течь, но Совакс’ин’арат пока не стала менять положение. — Спасибо, капитан. Кто же довёл меня до столовой?

— Вам нужно в медотсек. Что произошло?

— Не знаю. Я спала. Говорила во сне с сестрёнками. А потом они пришли… они так раньше не делали.

— Так — как? И кто они?

— У меня в комнате есть чем писать. Маркеры. Куски углепластика. Стекло. Даже моя отвёртка. Ей можно… царапать по стене, — навигатор нервно засмеялась. Ее тихий голос дрожал. — А этим кровью приспичило. Чуть не убили меня. Придурки.

Хватка её рук ослабла, ноги подогнулись, и Илай снова поймал её.

— Сэр… капитан Эли’вэнто… вы должны это увидеть! — позвала из-за спины Лурам.

— Не сейчас.

— Просто взгляните.

Илай раздраженно обернулся и увидел её, замершую с развёрнутой простыней, которую принесла Совакс’ин’арат. На чистом белом полотне красовалось множество разных надписей, все под стать тем, что он уже видел запечатленными на стенах «Серебряного Клинка» двадцать лет назад. Среди них было пятнадцать имён и столько же одинаковых последовательностей цифр с датой и координатами, все написаны разным почерком. Нижняя часть простыни была запачкана кровавыми следами ладоней слишком сильно, чтобы разобрать написанное на ней, но Илай подозревал, что там была та же информация.

— Крайтова задница, — выпалил Илай, присвистнув. Состояние простыни наглядно демонстрировало, как много крови успела потерять Совакс’ин’арат. Если конечно это была ее кровь. Снова подхватив ее на руки, он подозвал пару чиссов на помощь. — Это подождёт. Сначала нужно ее осмотреть.

***

Отослав самого трезвого из техников на мостик изучать оставленные на простыни имена и координаты, Илай остался в медотсеке. Совакс’ин’арат постепенно приходила в себя после срочной инъекции гемостимулятора — спонтанное кровотечение, вызванное внезапной перегрузкой сосудов, забрало у неё почти литр крови. К счастью, это не вызвало повреждений мозга.

— Она будет в порядке, — поспешил успокоить его медик. — Можете не беспокоиться. Через пятнадцать минут последствия кровопотери будут устранены.

— Нам нельзя лететь туда, — тихо пробормотала навигатор. — Там мутах’су. Он разрывает души. Из-за этого они кричат так громко и сходят с ума от боли.

— Что ещё за мутахсу?

— За гранью обитают не только тени. Мы не сможем им помочь, — Совакс’ин’арат покачала головой. — А если мы полетим туда — никто не поможет нам, командир. Решение за вами, но… я выскажусь за то, чтобы отказаться принять этот зов, — она повернулась к капитану и пристально взглянула на него. Ее глаза сверкнули ярче. — Я не хочу жертвовать живыми ради успокоения мертвых. И не хочу встречать смерть прежде, чем узнаю жизнь.

— Я приму это к сведению и не буду вносить координаты в отчёт. Если вы считаете, что это слишком опасно, я верю вам.

— Капитан, — Саб’эри вошел в медотсек. — Вам срочный вызов от адмирала Ар’алани.

— Крифф… хорошо. Я уже иду.

Приказав перевести вызов в свою каюту, он явился на место. Не дав ему возможности поприветствовать себя, адмирал тут же заговорила.

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия высшего приоритета от дредноута «Неукротимый», сейчас с ним нет связи. Всем ближайшим кораблям приказано явиться для огневой поддержки. Возможно столкновение со значительными силами грисков. Вэнто, по моим данным ты находишься недалеко от туманности Харбида. Пусть «Серебряный клинок» немедленно отправится в указанные координаты, вы ближе всех. Вы не сможете вступить в бой, но соберёте стратегическую информацию. Оставайтесь незамеченными, и да пребудет с вами воинская удача.

На голоэкране всплыли координаты, и Илай внутренне содрогнулся. Те же самые цифры, что были написаны кровью на простыни Сины. Чтобы ни происходило на борту «Неукротимого», оно уже безжалостно и быстро унесло больше десятка жизней.

— Вам ясен приказ, Вэнто?

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, адмирал, — сказал он, не найдя уместным рассказать Ар’алани о том, что поведала ему навигатор об этом месте. Ненасытная тварь из другого измерения точно не могла служить оправданием неподчинения.

— Если бы «Стойкий» запросил помощь, вы бы стали так мешкать? — адмирал поджала губы, сощурив глаза в пару огненных полос.

— Ни в коем случае, — Илай закусил губу, понимая, куда она клонит.

— Так не делайте разницу между двумя адмиралами чисского флота. Вылетайте немедленно.

— Слушаюсь.

***

По пути на мостик его перехватил Саб’эри, уже позаботившийся о том, чтобы отобрать самых трезвых членов экипажа на основные посты. Нужные им координаты были совсем близко, но туманность Харбида была крайне непредсказуемой областью, из-за чего они не могли отправиться без навигатора. Совакс’ин’арат должна была скоро прийти в себя и услышать новость, которая точно ее не порадует.

— У вас неважный вид, капитан, — резюмировал он после того, как Вэнто без энтузиазма выслушал его короткий доклад. — Что она вам сказала?

— Ар’алани сказала, что мы должны лететь туда. Без вариантов. Ей нужен тактический анализ, так что выйдем в сотне километров от указанных координат, и пусть Корис выберет на карте туманности облако погуще. Если там гриски, нужно сделать все, чтобы они нас не заметили.

— Я имел в виду Сину. Вы выглядели очень взволнованным, когда я зашел за вами в медотсек.

— Вы знаете, что такое мутаксу? — спросил Илай, и Саб’эри резко замер.

— Она сказала мутах’су? — переспросил он совсем тихо, словно боялся, что неведомое чудовище услышит его и почувствует его страх.

— Да. Вам об этом что-то известно?

— Только то, что их очень много. Очень разные. Но при всех отличиях их объединяет ненасытный голод. И… — он потянул руку к лицу и нервно потеребил стекла визора, — однажды столкнувшись с ними, я потерял все.

— Очень обнадеживающе.

— Капитан, мы не должны туда лететь! — сказал Саб’эри без особой надежды на то, что его послушают. Он ничего более не добавил, но в напряженных чертах старика читалась мольба.

Илай нервно сцепил руки за спиной. Он колебался между долгом перед командованием и долгом перед командой, между четкой уверенностью в материальном мире и пока ещё совсем малым опытом взаимодействия с миром за гранью.

— Если вы были когда-то адмиралом, Бэри, скажите, как бы вы отнеслись к тому, что один из ваших подчиненных отказывается выполнять приказ, объясняя это тем, что боится нематериальной сущности, существования которой не может доказать?

— Я отправил бы его под трибунал. А потом в скорбный дом, чтобы не болтал больше подобную чушь, — старпом поджал губы и покачал головой, словно стряхивая груз воспоминаний. — Но тогда я понятия не имел…

— Адмирал Ар’алани не дала мне времени прочитать ей лекцию о потусторонних монстрах, — перебил его капитан. — Там прямо сейчас терпит бедствие корабль с сотнями чиссов на борту, и от нас ждут, что мы придём на помощь.

— Я понимаю.

<center>***</center>

Когда «Серебряный клинок» явился в выбранные для наблюдения координаты, Илай с удивлением обнаружил, что ни грисков, ни боевых действий на сканерах не было. В тёмно-красных облаках газа туманности Харбида с разной скоростью дрейфовали обломки. Местами попадались даже целые корабли — все как один без единого признака жизни.

— «Неукротимый» в ста двадцати километрах, функционирует, критических повреждений не обнаружено. — отчитался Корис. — Грисков нет, но есть свежие обломки, весьма вероятно их останки. Или они ушли в стелс.

Илай напряжённо вглядывался в космос за видовым стеклом. Скрыться в такой густой туманности было непросто — даже не самый чувствительный сканер мог обнаружить полость в подвижном облаке. Проще было прикинуться мусором — но корабли грисков в отчёте «Неукротимого» были намного крупнее большинства летавших здесь обломков.

Чисский дредноут замер впереди и не проявлял никакой активности. На обшивке были заметны следы битвы, которая очевидно закончилась всего минуты назад. Согласно тактической информации, полученной от Ар’алани, и собственному опыту столкновений с грисками, Илай заключил, что пока «Клинок» добирался сюда, некая третья сила вынудила противника скрыться с поля боя.

— Похоже, наша помощь уже не нужна. Лурам, вызови их, — приказал он.

— Они не отвечают, сэр. Хотя нет, что-то… — над консолью связи активировался голоэкран, на котором ничего не разобрать было из-за помех. — Дредноут «Неукротимый», говорит «Серебряный клинок», мы получили ваш сигнал… — Лурам вдруг вскрикнула и прервала своё обращение.

— Лурам? Что такое? — спросил капитан.

Она больше не отвечала. Ее плечи задергались, рука схватилась за амулет, и через несколько секунд ее тело затрясло словно в припадке. По всему мостику раздались короткие вскрики, вслед за которыми с остальными членами экипажа начинало происходить то же самое. Индикаторы на всех консолях и осветительные приборы хаотично замигали, из всех динамиков раздались прерывающиеся электрические шумы.

— Это сама бездна! — воскликнул Саб’эри и выскочил перед креслом капитана, словно заслоняя его от опасности, затем упал, дёргаясь и перекатываясь, пытаясь снять с себя что-то невидимое. Илай не успел больше ничего сказать, как почувствовал сильный удар в грудь.

Толчок был так силён, что он оказался позади кресла, и не сразу осознал что в материальном мире это было бы невозможно. Быстро оглядевшись, он наконец увидел причину странного поведения экипажа.

Через весь мостик протянулась чёрная вязкая пульсирующая сеть, оплетавшая каждого из находившихся на нём. От более толстых нитей ответвлялись тонкие, похожие на шипы, и вонзались прямо в тела чиссов, и Илай видел, как в этих местах на них появлялись сияющие раны. Узлы паутины уходили дальше сквозь стены, и весьма вероятно воздействовали так на всех на борту.

Он поднялся и взглянул за видовое окно. Там, посреди темно-красной туманности, окружённое дрейфующими кораблями и обломками, шевелилось существо, размером превышавшее «Неукротимый» в десятки раз. Оно было чёрным, но даже в этой черноте издалека Илай видел тысячи голодных ртов, скалившихся с каждого участка его плоти. И от этого существа длинные щупальца тянулись ко всем мёртвым кораблям, бывшим в поле зрения.

— Я уберёг тебя от сети, но ты должен вернуться в тело! — окликнул его детский голос, искаженный странным дребезжанием. Он оглянулся и увидел мальчишку лет семи, явно не бывшего членом экипажа, но одетого в мешковато сидящую на нем униформу чисского флота. Его лицо было не рассмотреть — большая часть скрывалась в тени отросшей лохматой челки. — Скорее!

— Киву? Это ты? Ты разговариваешь!

— Нет времени! — мальчишка подлетел к нему и потянул за руку в сторону капитанского кресла. И тут только Илай увидел самого себя со стороны, безжизненно обмякшего в нем, смотрящего перед собой пустыми мертвыми глазами. Мгновенно наступило осознание — все, что он видел, происходило за гранью, однако каким-то образом существо было способно влиять на материальный мир в масштабах, которых он доселе не мог вообразить. И, что намного хуже, он понятия не имел, что делать.

Он помнил, что сделало с ним короткое, но болезненное прикосновение тени маленькой Ми’ри. Тогда ему удалось с ней договориться, но существо, с которым они имели дело сейчас, отчего-то совсем не казалось ему разумным. Оно было похоже на хищника, поймавшего жертву и движимого лишь одной мыслью — насытиться. Хоть Илай и не представлял, чем именно.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — сказал он, в порыве иррационального страха пытаясь вырваться, но мальчик держал его крепко. — Я не смогу.

— Она сможет. Но ей нужен ты.

— Она? — он проследил за рукой Киву, указавшего в сторону, и увидел нечто, разительно контрастировавшее со всем происходящим на борту.

Среди безжизненно упавших тел стояла фигура из света столь яркого, что живые глаза от взгляда на неё точно ослепли бы. В руках ее был меч из такого же света, которым она беспорядочно отбивалась от жадно тянувшихся к ней черных сетей. Но она не была ограничена собой — ее свет разливался вокруг нитями энергии, пронзая стены корабля и уходя далеко в космос.

Больше Илай увидеть не успел. Очередной толчок заставил его войти обратно в тело.

Он с шумом вдохнул и закашлялся. Своими глазами он не мог воспринимать тени даже на десятую часть от того, как секунды назад, а сияющая фигура и вовсе исчезла. Вместо неё была взобравшаяся с ногами на навигационную консоль Совакс’ин’арат, размахивавшая в воздухе отверткой и истерично выкрикивавшая одно за другим незнакомые Илаю чисские ругательства.

— Застыв перед порогом вечной ночи, душа твоя сияет, как маяк… — пронеслись в его памяти строки. Она была единственной, кто мог видеть и говорить с тенями из-за грани. Но до сих она не знала причины — потому что не могла увидеть саму себя.

— Сина! — Илай выскочил из кресла и подбежал к ней, стараясь миновать те тени, которые мог видеть.

— Командир Вэнто! Как вам удалось увернуться от сети?

— Киву выбил меня из тела, а потом эта тварь переключилась на тебя.

— Встаньте за мной.

— Как вы это делаете?

— Что именно?

— Я видел в твоих руках меч.

— Сейчас не лучшее время для таких вопросов.

— От этого может зависеть, выживем ли мы сегодня!

— Я выживу. И останусь одна на корабле с кучей трупов. Мне не впервой. Я предупреждала, что нам нельзя сюда лететь.

— Я совершил ошибку. Но если я не попытаюсь ее исправить, это значит, что я сдался. А я не хочу сдаваться.

— Я фокусирую свои мысли. Я вижу меч в своей руке и сражаюсь им. Но если вы видели его, вы видели и эту тварь. Этого не хватит.

— Значит ты должна сделать то, чего хватит.

— За кого вы меня принимаете, командир? Я всего лишь слабая женщина, которая не хочет отдавать свою душу без боя. Но воинская удача сегодня не на моей стороне. И мне страшно!

— Я не знаю, кто вы, Сина. Но я знаю, что я видел. Вы правы, эта тень огромна. Но ваш свет испепелит ее, если вы направите его. Я верю в это.

— Вы не знаете, о чем говорите.

— Я делаю выводы на основе имеющихся данных. В текущих обстоятельствах это все, что я могу.

Навигатор несколько секунд просто смотрела на него, словно что-то пытаясь прочесть в его лице. Затем на мгновение перевела взгляд и снова взмахнула отверткой в воздухе. Спрыгнув с консоли, она поспешила к видовому окну, за которым через туманность дрейфовали мертвые корабли.

— Предупреждаю, капитан. Я не знаю, что делаю, — подняв перед собой отвертку, она закрыла глаза.

— Я думаю, вы знаете больше, чем вам кажется, — Илай положил руку на ее плечо и заметил ещё несколько рук рядом со своей. Он не мог разобрать очертаний, но знал — эти тени были на их стороне. — Вы не одна.

— Я никогда не бываю одна.

Ее плечи задрожали, дыхание стало быстрым и прерывалось стонами. В какой-то момент, она закричала и отпрянула от транспаристила.

— Не получается. Я слишком слаба.

— Вы предпочитаете умереть сражаясь до последнего как воин или трусливо прятаться и отбиваться, ожидая пока эта тварь вас сожрет?

Она не ответила, продолжая до побеления костяшек сжимать в руках отвертку. Илай не мог видеть того, что она делала, но понимал, что она была на пределе. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что за этим пределом скрывалось нечто большее.

Он накрыл ее ладонь своей и поднял ее руку. Она тяжело вздохнула и размяла плечи.

— Вы правы, сэр. Нет никакой разницы. Если я все равно умру, то хотя бы перед смертью притворюсь, что я сильная.

Совакс’ин’арат закрыла глаза. Ее тело дернулось вперёд и пальцы, державшие отвертку, разжались, с грохотом уронив ее на пол. Она уперлась лицом и ладонями в транспаристил и так и замерла. Через несколько секунд Илаю показалось, что ее тело окутал мягкий, почти незаметный свет.

Она снова дёрнулась, после чего, окончательно навалившись на транспаристил, сползла капитану в руки и обмякла. Ее кожа была холодной. Илай пощупал пульс — сердце ещё билось.

Илай сел на пол посреди мостика и уложил блуждающую по небу на колени. Бесновавшаяся под влиянием тени электроника стабилизировалась, зажглись аварийные лампы. Все стихло, и капитан остался один в этой мертвенной тишине. Все вокруг него и в космосе перед ним оставалось неподвижным, и как он ни старался, он больше не мог уловить взглядом потусторонних теней.

Несколько минут неопределенности тянулись невозможно долго, прежде чем Совакс’ин’арат сделала глубокий медленный вдох и открыла глаза. Их свет был совсем тусклым, но постепенно делался ярче. Ее губы сложились в улыбку.

— Сина, — Илай нервно улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Вы в порядке? Вам удалось?

— Я всегда видела то, что не должен видеть никто из живых. Но никогда ещё я не видела столь ясно и не понимала столь много. Командир Вэнто. Мы не сможем никому рассказать о том, что здесь произошло.

— Я даже не знаю, что именно произошло. Я ничего не видел.

— Так даже лучше.

— Но… ты можешь мне рассказать?

— Извините, капитан. Мне нужно отдохнуть… — ее веки снова опустились. Илай осторожно переложил ее на пол и подошел к главной консоли. Все системы функционировали исправно.

Он огляделся. Все, кто был на мостике, лежали или сидели в неестественных позах там, где были в момент их прибытия сюда. Он подошел к каждому и проверил — кожа была холодна, дыхание едва заметно. Лурам, ставшая первой жертвой темной сущности, уже не дышала. Свои последние мгновения она встретила с искаженным ужасом лицом, и ее потухшие глаза парой чёрных провалов продолжали смотреть на пустой голоэкран. Старший помощник, упавший рядом с креслом капитана, тоже не подавал признаков жизни.

Илай сглотнул тяжелый ком и закусил губу. Отчаянный жест Киву уберёг его одного, и теперь он ничего не мог больше сделать. Он вспомнил почти истаявший в памяти образ того, как этот призрак зашивал рану его души. Но тогда был ранен только он один. И сейчас он даже не представлял, какими были повреждения от прикосновений мутах’су.

— Скольких ты успел бы спасти? — прошептал он, не надеясь, что кто-то слышит его.

Он поочередно вызвал несколько отсеков, но ни на один вызов не пришел ответ. Как он и опасался, для атаковавшей их сущности границы материального мира вроде защитных полей и перегородок корабля не имели никакого значения, когда она искала добычу.

— «Есть здесь… кто-нибудь?» — чей-то голос прозвучал в тишине. Илай посмотрел в сторону звука и обнаружил, что на пустом голоэкране перед мертвой связисткой появилось рябившее помехами изображение другого столь же помертвевшего мостика чисского корабля, с которого склонившись над консолью смотрела женщина в белой униформе. Он подошел и присмотрелся к ней: длинные волосы со множеством седых прядей были растрепаны, взгляд тусклый и потерянный, рука зажимала живот, словно под ней была глубокая рана. За ее спиной видны были лежащие на полу тела. У самой стены сидела девочка-навигатор и заметно дрожала, заслонив руками лицо, и сквозь помехи доносились ее тихие всхлипы.

— Говорит капитан Вэнто, корабль «Серебряный Клинок». Нам приказано было принять ваш сигнал бедствия. Вы адмирал Ти’ксан?

— Адмирал Ти’ксан, дредноут «Неукротимый», — она говорила медленно, словно каждое слово давалось ей с огромным трудом. — Мой экипаж… весь выведен из строя. Мы преследовали… корабль грисков, их было… больше… но они… взорвались. А потом… — рука державшая живот сжалась сильнее, и адмирал вскрикнула, тяжело навалившись на консоль. — Я… не посылала сигнал бедствия…

Илай отвёл взгляд и посмотрел сперва на Совакс’ин’арат, затем на тело Кориса, полулежавшее в кресле рядом с ней. Белокожий чисс пошевелил пальцами рук и на застывшее в маске ужаса лицо постепенно вернулась осмысленность. Капитан вздохнул с облегчением — значит атака сущности из-за грани не для всех оказалась смертельной. Но потери ещё придётся пересчитать, и эта мысль сжимала его сердце ледяной клешнёй.

— Угроза была устранена, адмирал, — как можно увереннее сказал он. — Скоро сюда прибудет «Стойкий» и подберёт нас.


	6. "Химера"

_— Мы прибыли в указанную точку, я начал дежурное сканирование на нескольких уровнях и вдруг словно уснул_ , — рассказывал с голоэкрана лейтенант Корис, быстрее прочих вернувшийся в сознание. Судя по отметке адмирала Ар’алани, никакого толку от его показаний не было. Как впрочем и от остальных опрошенных. Но почему-то она решила, что Вэнто следовало с ними ознакомиться. — _Прямо в кресле, минут на пятнадцать. Снилось что-то очень неприятное. Потом я пришёл в себя и проверил датчики. Ни один из моих приборов не зафиксировал аномалии. Только временный сбой питания. Я и весь остальной экипаж просто… выключились. У меня нет никакого объяснения. Но, как учёный, я воспринимаю это как вызов моему опыту и интеллекту. Вокруг нас существует нечто, до сих пор не познанное ни одним из моих коллег. И после пережитого сегодня, мне кажется, я стал ближе к великому открытию._

Следующей допрашивали Вику’сию’широ, младшего тактического офицера с «Неукротимого». Из всех выживших там лишь пятая часть пришла в себя, и все давали схожие показания.

— _Мы преследовали грисков до туманности Харбида. Один корабль шёл навстречу двум другим. Имеющегося на дредноуте вооружения могло не хватить, поэтому мы переслали ближайшим кораблям наши координаты и отчёт о ходе сражения. Я следила за загрузкой плазмосфер ближе к корме. Завязался бой. Мы получили несколько ощутимых попаданий. И вдруг… корабли грисков начали взрываться. Один за другим. Без видимой причины… А потом я потеряла сознание. И все вокруг тоже. Просто упали там, где стояли. Если это была атака, то она точно исходила не от грисков. Уверена, они также удивились, как и мы. Жаль, что они всё же успели самоуничтожиться._

Следующим к удивлению Илая на записи появился молчаливый повар Арики. Сначала он долго молчал, и казалось, что так и будет продолжаться, но спустя минуту или две после того, как ему задали вопрос, он заговорил. Его речь была медленной, тихой и отстраненной.

— _Я… собирал посуду и составлял меню для завтрашнего ужина. В столовой после праздника никого не было, потому что… боевой режим. Хорошее время, чтобы помыть посуду. И вдруг стало так тихо. Свет замигал. Он так всегда, когда тени приходят. А потом я услышал их шёпот. И тогда я понял, что произошло._

 _— Так что же произошло?_ — снова спросил его голос Ар’алани, находившейся за пределами кадра.

— _Мы все умерли. Раньше я так этого боялся, что не мог… не мог жить…_ — на губах повара появилась жутковатая улыбка, — _но больше я не боюсь._

На последней записи была адмирал Ти’ксан. Она выглядела намного хуже, чем когда Илай говорил с ней. Пылавшие когда-то глаза почти потухли и неподвижно смотрели в пространство, кожа казалась восковой от пота, губы были приоткрыты и словно что-то бормотали. Обе руки висели вдоль тела, поза выглядела так, словно она была неживой куклой, не с первой попытки усаженной в кресло.

— _Адмирал Ти’ксан, я изучила ваш отчёт, и хотела прояснить несколько моментов, пока мы летим к станции «Кэм’ра». Вы ничего не упомянули о природе случившегося. Только описали последствия. Может быть вам есть, что добавить? Не для официального протокола._  
  
Поначалу Ти’ксан никак не отреагировала. Ее губы продолжали шевелиться, затем издаваемые ею звуки стали громче и отчетливее, но никак не складывались в слова. На мгновение в ее глаза вернулся свет. Она дернулась всем телом и уставилась прямо на обращавшуюся к ней Ар’алани, резко и шумно вдохнула и открыла рот шире, словно наконец-то собиралась что-то сказать. Но эта попытка кончилась лишь сдавленным криком, после которого Ти’ксан вернулась в прежнее состояние, только теперь она упала лицом на стол.

Голоэкран погас. Вэнто сжал под столом ткань форменных брюк, чтобы напомнить себе, что все это происходило на самом деле. В этот момент он не мог не вспомнить о раздражавшем многих амулете Лурам и подумал о том, что стоило забрать его с её мёртвого тела.

В зале совещаний была установлена средняя температура, однако он едва чувствовал пальцы от холода, охватившего его ещё до того, как Ар’алани приказала ему и Совакс’ин’арат подняться на борт «Стойкого», пока «Серебряный клинок» следовал за ним на тяговом луче. За «Неукротимым» должны были прибыть корабли с комплектом экипажа для отгона дредноута в безопасное место, и сейчас там остались дежурить два патрульных крейсера на случай новых визитов грисков. Хотя Илай был уверен, что после сегодняшнего гриски больше никогда не сунутся в туманность Харбида.

Он поднял глаза на Ар’алани, стоявшую над большим столом для переговоров, за которым сейчас сидели только двое: он и Совакс’ин’арат. Рядом с адмиралом стояла навигатор Ва’ния, и по ее беспокойно дергающимся чертам Илай заключил, что сама она очень сдерживалась, чтобы не засыпать его вопросами.

— Мы допросили всех, кто был способен говорить. Ва’ния попыталась заглянуть в тех, кто говорить не мог, но… — она посмотрела на молодую навигатора, приглашая ее пояснить дальше.

— Мне не удалось. Их страх разрушил дороги их разума, — Ва’ния нервно обняла себя за плечи. — Мне негде было пройти. Ни один образ не был понятен. Словно от них ничего не осталось, кроме боли и ужаса.

Илай тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив изученный ранее отчёт. Пятнадцать членов экипажа «Серебряного клинка» и ещё восемьдесят три с «Неукротимого» были мертвы. Ещё тридцать с первого и девятнадцать со второго не приходили в сознание, либо находились в состоянии подобном тому, что продемонстрировала под конец допроса адмирал Ти’ксан, и их судьба пока была неопределенной. Но он не питал особой надежды на их возвращение, так как прекрасно помнил о плачевной участи капитана Салио’нав’идер, столкнувшегося с чем-то неизмеримо меньшим, но так и не сумевшего оправиться.

— Из всех, кто подвергся этой необъяснимой атаке, только вы двое оставались в сознании. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете хотя бы приблизить меня к ответу, с чем мы столкнулись в туманности Харбида, — продолжила адмирал.

Илай поджал губы.

 _— Мы никому не сможем рассказать о том, что здесь произошло._  
  
Слова Совакс’ин’арат не были запретом. Они были утверждением. Словно невидимая печать легла на его рот и не давала просто взять и рассказать Ар’алани обо всём. И он подозревал, что подобное происходило со всем экипажем «Серебряного клинка» и было той самой иррациональной причиной, по которой они отказывались с самого начала говорить с ним начистоту.

Но он не мог уклониться от ответа перед лицом адмирала. А значит нужно было хотя бы попытаться.

— Адмирал Ар’алани. Вы должны пообещать мне, что не запрете меня в скорбном доме после того, что я вам расскажу.

— Боюсь, сегодня он и так окажется переполнен, — ее губы дернулись в короткой ухмылке, но через мгновение лицо снова сделалось мрачно-усталым.

— Что вам известно о тенях? — спросил Илай.

— Это суеверие, бытующее среди чиссов, переживших трагическую потерю. Их разум не справляется, и они начинают видеть проекции собственных фантазий. Иногда они выглядят очень реальными. В отчётах упоминаются случаи массовых галлюцинаций, — адмирал поджала губы и прошлась по залу совещаний. — Это не безумие, но… разговоры об этом не одобряются в приличном обществе.

— Ранее вы упоминали, что они не могут влиять на материальный мир. Мне показалось, что вы знаете больше, чем говорите.

— Я скорее пыталась успокоить вас. «Серебряный клинок» — пристанище для травмированных душ, которые не желают оставлять службу во флоте. Они почти все верят в эту паранормальную чушь, и я боялась как раз того, что ваш восприимчивый ум ею засорится. Очевидно, не зря.

— Вот как? — Илай не сдержал смешка. Либо она издевалась над ним, либо и вправду с самого начала понятия не имела, что происходило на этом корабле. И то, и другое, плохо вписывалось в его представление об этой женщине, предпочитавшей держать под контролем абсолютно всё, как и Траун. — Что вы в таком случае скажете об особых полномочиях моего навигатора? Разве вы не в курсе ее возможностей?

Ар’алани перевела взгляд на Совакс’ин’арат. Та сидела молча и вертела в руках отвёртку, не проявляя интереса к разговору. Ва’ния тоже посмотрела на неё и снова начала заметно нервничать.

— Мне известно только, что после инцидента двадцатилетней давности она отказывалась покидать корабль. До сегодняшнего дня. А также то, что она не пускает других навигаторов на борт и… — адмирал приподняла одну бровь, — слышит голоса.

Илай коротко рассмеялся одному ему понятной иронии. Хотя он и допускал, что Сина разделяла его чувства и в иных обстоятельствах смеялась бы вместе с ним. Помимо грани, существовавшей между привычной ему реальностью и измерением, в котором обитали тени и подобные им сущности, в тот момент обнаружилась ещё одна — та, что пролегала теперь между ним и теми, кто не знал и не хотел знать о том, что существует первая. И сам он ещё совсем недавно был по другую сторону.

Ар’алани смотрела на него в недоумении. Он глубоко вдохнул и приложил немалое усилие, чтобы заставить глупую улыбку исчезнуть с лица.

— В таком случае мне нечего добавить к тому, что вам уже известно, адмирал, — сказал он. — Я подчинился вашему приказу и прибыл в указанные координаты. Мой экипаж был выведен из строя, но спустя менее десяти минут воздействие неизвестной силы, приведшей к этому, прекратилось. И у меня есть основания полагать, что эта… сущность больше не побеспокоит нас в ближайшее время, поэтому ее не нужно рассматривать как угрозу.

— Сущность, — повторила адмирал, многозначительно покачав головой. — Если бы я не слышала этого от ещё двух десятков чиссов, я решила бы, что ты лишился рассудка настолько, что решил со мной шутить, Вэнто, — последние слова она почти прошипела. — Но, похоже мне придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. Тени, призраки, сущности… Коллегия адмиралов поднимет меня на смех. Мы не можем сражаться с тем, чего не существует.

— Мы уже сразились, — Илай посмотрел на Совакс’ин’арат. То, что казалось ему очередной тайной, на деле было банальным неведением и нежеланием командования разбираться в жизни одной блуждающей по небу. Если Ва’ния была уникальна, и потому ценилась выше прочих, то Сина для них будто и не существовала вовсе. И саму ее это, похоже, устраивало. — И мы победили.

— Ладно, Вэнто. Вижу, тебе и вправду нужно отдохнуть. Но я надеюсь, что позже ты прояснишь эти туманные заявления.

— Прежде чем я уйду, адмирал, я хотел бы спросить.

— Я слушаю.

— Вы знаете кого-нибудь по имени Киву?

Адмирал замерла, приоткрыв рот от удивления. На ее лице быстро сменились несколько эмоций: недоумение, смущение и сильное волнение.

— А где ты слышал это имя?

— Я не могу сказать. Так знаете или нет?

— Киву’рау’нуру. Так до усыновления звали Митт’рау’нуруодо. Он никогда тебе не рассказывал?

Илай не почувствовал удивления. В нём ничего не шелохнулось, словно это имя не имело отношения ни к нему, ни к реальности вообще. Всё словно замёрзло и даже сейчас, когда он должен был бы среагировать, ледяная корка не дала трещину.

Ар’алани внимательно смотрела на него, и в её чертах ярко проступала внутренняя борьба.

— Расскажи мне больше.

Илай ввёл команду на голопроекторе, и над столом вместо экрана с записями допросов возникла карта галактики. Он отлично помнил нужный ему сектор и быстро нашёл систему, на которую Киву указал сегодня утром.

Нервная улыбка снова сама собой исказила его черты. Странный сон, координаты далёкой системы, совместный праздничный ужин с командой, кровавые послания на простыни — всё это произошло сегодня, но осталось словно в другой жизни. Хотя, в каком-то смысле, он и вправду успел на несколько секунд умереть, когда его душа покинула тело, и после его возвращения уже ничто не было прежним.

— Что это? — спросила Ар’алани.

Илай открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так и не смог издать ни звука. Тяжелый ком встал в горле и будто парализовал язык. Он морщился, беспомощно шевеля губами, пытался иначе повернуть голову, но ничто не помогало, словно нервные импульсы от мозга неправильно доходили до рта. Он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за плечо и обернулся — сидевшая рядом Совакс’ин’арат красноречиво взглянула на него, явно призывая прекратить попытки.

Спустя еще минуту этой странной борьбы с собственным телом Илай сдался. По его лицу побежали слёзы, и он мог лишь неуклюже стирать их рукавом, продолжая виновато смотреть на адмирала. Сина сжала его плечо сильнее.

— Капитан хочет сказать, что когда экипаж «Серебряного Клинка» снова будет дееспособен, мы отправимся в эти координаты для выполнения протокола «тсы’хай», и он надеется, что вы не будете препятствовать ему, — спокойно пояснила она терявшей терпение адмиралу. Илай вымученно кивнул, подтверждая правильность ее слов. Он почти удивился тому, как она нетипично для себя выбирала слова, но скоро осознал, что это могли быть не ее слова вовсе. Ведь прямо сейчас здесь в этой комнате стояли как минимум два десятка теней. И одной из них был Траун.

Он стал блуждать взглядом по пространству зала, надеясь узнать его в одной из прозрачных тёмных фигур, хотя сейчас и не представлял, как он выглядел. До сих пор у тени по имени Киву не было стабильного образа, но теперь, когда Ар’алани произнесла его имя, все могло измениться.

Настоящий момент постепенно рассыпался перед его глазами, уступая место вспышкам воспоминаний. Все те кошмары, все пугающие странности, происходившие с ним с того момента, как он ступил на «Серебряный клинок», складывались в единую картину, в которой потерянная душа его возлюбленного пыталась докричаться до него. Траун был мёртв, и был мёртв уже давно. И какой-то частью Илай все это время знал об этом.

— Почему он не скажет сам? — Ар’алани гневно взглянула на Сину, затем на Илая, и в движении ее рук он читал желание схватить его за шиворот и встряхнуть. Но прямо сейчас он ничего не мог сделать. Слёзы заполнили просветы его век и исказили весь свет, поступавший к глазам. — Откуда вы получили эти координаты?

— Митт’рау’нуруодо сообщил их лично капитану Вэнто, — ответила Сина также спокойно. — Он хотел, чтобы именно он прибыл на место крушения и забрал ценную собственность Доминации.

— Это невозможно. Траун не знает даже, на каком вы корабле. Он не мог связаться с вами в обход меня.

Совакс’ин’арат тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. Затем снова заговорила, делая значительные паузы между слов.

— Один. Четыре. Пай. Дурга. Девять. Девять…

— Стоп. Можешь не продолжать. Откуда тебе известен этот код?

— Митт’рау’нуруодо сообщил его мне.

— Кто ты ему?

Маяк, к которому прибилась два года назад его разорванная на куски душа. Единственная из живых, кто могла увидеть и, теперь, услышать его, не погружаясь в сон, позволяющий заглянуть за грань. Он совершенно точно говорил с ней прямо сейчас, но Сина до сих пор не видела этих координат. А значит — он хотел доверить их лично ему. А значит — даже осколками своей личности он все же вспомнил его.

— Он брат одной из моих сестрёнок, а значит и мой. Так что я… член семьи, — интонации Совакс’ин’арат сменились на более привычные. Она отпустила плечо Илая и откинулась на стуле, с легкой издевкой ухмыльнувшись адмиралу, находившейся по другую сторону от привычной ей реальности, а потому не способной правильно понять её слова.

— Что ж. Этот код подтверждает, что вы не сошли с ума. Но если Митт’рау’нуруодо действительно ждет нас в этих координатах, мы полетим туда на «Стойком» сразу после разгрузки на станции «Кэм’ра». Мне неизвестно, как долго командование будет подбирать «Серебряному клинку» новый экипаж. Хотя, ввиду того, что вы спасли «Неукротимый», это может занять всего несколько месяцев, — адмирал тяжело вздохнула, сцепив руки за спиной. Её лицо разгладилось и больше не выглядело угрожающим. — Ва’ния, я хочу чтобы ты проводила Вэнто в его старую каюту. Ему нужно отдохнуть. А её… — она кивнула на Сину, — можешь пока отвести к себе.

***

Заходящее солнце окрасило небо в огненно-рыжий, разливающийся каленым металлом по волнам полупрозрачных облаков. Илай бежал ему навстречу через поле, простиравшееся до самого горизонта и сплетавшееся с ним стеблями пожелтевших в сухой сезон трав.

Он был дома. Тёплый лисатрианский ветер трепал его волосы и задувал под легкую рубаху, но с каждым его прикосновением Илаю делалось холоднее. Поэтому он бежал все быстрее, надеясь, что движение разогреет его кровь.

На горизонте тусклой тенью появился дом. Он стоял прямо посреди поля и смотрел на мир пустыми проёмами окон, словно кто-то давно построил его, но никто так и не пришел в него жить. В тени крыльца на подгнившей лестнице прячась за поддерживющей навес балкой стоял силуэт в белом.

Илай достиг линии, где тень от дома накрывала поле, и без раздумий пересёк её, не сбавляя шаг. Вечер резко сменился ночью — безоблачной, беззвездной, холодной. Бежать стало труднее, словно воздух вокруг стал плотным, но он не остановился, пока не вбежал на крыльцо, где силуэт из темного стал единственным источником света.

Илай подошел и потянул его за руку, вынуждая выйти из-за балки. Киву сделал шаг прочь, повернувшись к нему спиной, где белая униформа ближе к правому плечу прерывалась рваным краем, за которым его тело представляло из себя шевелящуюся тьму, довершающую силуэт нечеткими очертаниями. Илай потянулся к ней и ухватил рукой. Прикосновения были обжигающе холодны, но он смог заставить его развернуться к себе.

— Нет, — воскликнул чисс и поспешил закрыть лицо рукой. Его голос двоился и принадлежал одновременно взрослому и ребёнку, но все же теперь он способен был говорить. — Не смотри.

Илай проигнорировал его просьбу и, схватив его руку, легко отнял ее от лица. Затем, прежде чем Киву успел как-либо ещё выразить свой протест, он крепко взял его лицо в ладони. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на его черты, искаженные, словно изображение на разбитом экране, и по мере того, как он смотрел, трещины и искажения постепенно исчезали, и скоро вся левая половина стала цельной, а алый свет глаз перестал дрожать.

Илай улыбнулся, погладив его щёки. Сперва левую, потом правую, все ещё искаженную ледяной тьмой. В нем больше не было страха. Он будто весь выгорел, оставив после себя лишь горечь. Горечь потери, противоестественно смешавшуюся с радостью встречи.

— Илай. Ты меня вспомнил.

Голос чисса тоже стал цельным, и от прежнего жуткого шума осталось лишь дребезжащее эхо.

— Киву’рау’нуру, — прошептал Илай. — Тебя звали Вураун. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?

— Мне не нравится. Совсем не похоже на имя великого воина, — чисс сдержанно улыбнулся цельной половинкой губ, явно осознавая, насколько нелепой и незначительной сейчас была эта причина. — Я думал, что ты будешь меня дразнить. Соученики в Академии дразнили.

— Вряд ли ты думал о том, как будут узнавать после смерти твою тень, — Илай посмотрел на ту часть его тела, которая оставалась искажённой. — Как же больно тебе было всё это время…

— Мне жаль… — его улыбка растаяла. — Мне так жаль, Илай…

— Всё хорошо, Траун, — ответил Илай и мягко привлёк его к себе, сжимая в объятиях посреди воцарившейся над полем беззвёздной тьмы. — Ты дома.

Шумно вдохнув, он проснулся. В руках его было измятое одеяло, мокрое от слёз и слюны. Он спал в униформе поверх белья, не сняв даже сапоги, отчего теперь всё тело неприятно чесалось от пота и грязи, но он этого почти не замечал.

Он хотел выкрикнуть протест против своего пробуждения, но столкнулся с тем, что его голос всё ещё не слушался его. Несколько тщетных попыток заговорить ни к чему не привели. Он поверженно выдохнул. Из глаз снова побежали слёзы. Что бы с ним ни происходило сейчас, нескольким часам сна было не дано этого исправить.

Рядом с ним у стены замерла тень, почти неразличимая в темноте. Илай смотрел на неё, и воображение вырисовывало черты, которые он запомнил из сна. Его охватила короткая вспышка досады на то, что он не мог воспринимать происходящее за гранью так же ясно, как Совакс’ин’арат. Это было нечестно.

На его пад пришёл вызов. Он нажал кнопку ответа, и над ним всплыл голоэкран с изображением Ар’алани. Вид у неё был подавленный.

— Капитан Вэнто, вижу, вы проснулись. Мы прибыли в указанные вами координаты и… думаю вам стоит самому это увидеть. Жду вас на мостике.

Она завершила вызов, не получив ответа, очевидно не надеясь, что к нему вернулся дар речи.

Перед тем, как отправиться на мостик, Илай зашёл в освежитель и умыл лицо холодной водой. Подняв глаза на своё отражение, он вздрогнул, поначалу не узнав себя. Его смуглая кожа так побледнела, что казалась серой, вокруг глаз легли глубокие тени, щёки ввалились, а в волосах седина украла почти половину цвета.

Немного пригладив топорщившиеся после сна пряди, он расправил плечи. Даже если весь его экипаж окажется недееспособен после инцидента в туманности Харбида, он всё ещё был их командиром. И он не хотел выглядеть жалким.

***

«Стойкий» завис на низкой орбите над зелёной планетой, сморщенной серыми хребтами гор. Внизу, цепляясь за вершины, бежали тонкие рваные облака.

Илай уже видел это раньше. Видел буквально во вчерашнем сне, и теперь на мгновение усомнился в реальности.

Среди зелёного сочного леса на земле глубоким шрамом отпечаталась широкая черная полоса. Она упиралась в горный хребет, раскалывая тысячелетние скалы, и в самом ее конце, подобный наконечнику стрелы, задрав нос в небо, лежал огромный корабль, блестевший от налипших на корпус льда и снега.

Илай сдержанно выдохнул и приложил ладонь к транспаристилу видового окна. Ар’алани стояла рядом с ним, поражённая тем, что неведомым образом полученные координаты привели их именно к этому. Сканирование ещё не было завершено, но она, как и Илай, была уверена в том, что под ними лежали обломки «Химеры».

— Адмирал, на корабле не зафиксировано форм жизни. Он принадлежит Галактической Империи. Имеем ли мы полномочия обследовать его обломки?

— Капитан Вэнто утверждает, что там находится собственность Доминации чиссов, которую нужно изъять. Приготовьте шаттл, Креш.

Они долго кружили вокруг искореженного корпуса звёздного разрушителя. Повреждений было огромное количество, и они явно были получены ещё до падения. Целые секции обшивки были оторваны или же смяты. Почти все окна  
разбиты. У Илая не укладывалось в голове, как мог Траун, всегда стоявший на шаг впереди любого противника, допустить подобное. Кто мог совершить это? Кто оказался настолько хитер, что застал его врасплох такой стремительной смертоносной атакой? Или же это было что-то, чего Траун никак не предвидел?

Илай закрыл глаза и погрузился в расчеты. В его разуме проносились конфигурации всех известных ему кораблей и их оснащение, числа показателей орудийной мощи, защиты, индексы умений экипажа, и ничто не могло объяснить такие повреждения. Ответы наверняка были в бортовом самописце, но ему необходимо было чем-то занять мысли, чтобы не дать воображению рисовать жуткие картины того, что он ещё не успел увидеть.

Они подлетели к мостику. Его секция отломилась от остального корабля, замерев в наклонённом состоянии на выступе одной из скал. С края его свисали гигантские сосули, спускавшиеся по погнутым опорам, превращая их в зловещий ледяной монумент. Проемы выбитых окон были достаточно широки, чтобы шаттл залетел внутрь. По предварительным подсчетам конструкция должна была выдержать его вес.

Посадочные репульсоры подняли короткую бурю из покрывавшего пол сухого снега. Ар’алани молча предложила Илаю выйти первым, затем послала двух техников скачать содержимое бортовых компьютеров.

Снег тихо шуршал под их ногами. Он был глубоким и сиял тысячами крошечных граней под ослепительно ярким солнцем этого безымянного мира. Косые лучи падали через разбитые окна, отражались от этой белизны и заполняли светом то, что когда-то было мостиком звёздного разрушителя, на котором коммандер Вэнто прослужил несколько лет. Из-за разреженной атмосферы немного кружилась голова, и из-за этого ощущение нереальности происходящего только усилилось.

Он увидел впереди тень, застывшую прямо посреди одного из падающих на снег пятен света. Подойдя вплотную, он взглянул на пол. Из-под сдутого приземлением шаттла сугроба блеснуло золото.

Илай медленно опустился на колени, осторожными движениями отбрасывая рыхлый снег. Скоро он докопался до корки чистого и прозрачного льда, под которым белая как снег сияла ткань рукава кителя. Остальная часть тела лежала в тени. Раскопав ещё, он нащупал бугор, чуть выдававшийся вверх в сравнении с остальным льдом, и под ним обнаружилась голова.

Кожа погибшего была совсем серой. Та часть лица, которую можно было рассмотреть, выражала боль и скорбь. Илай замер, положив руку на лёд, отделявший его от тела. Разумеется, он не мог в одиночку освободить его из ледяного плена. Он и не должен был.

— Вэнто, нашёл что-то?

Илай не сразу понял, что обращались к нему. Он обернулся, только когда адмирал повторила его фамилию ещё раз и громче почти у него над ухом. Сразу после этого Ар’алани тихо выругалась и опустилась рядом с ним.

— Иди к техникам, им пригодится твоя помощь с имперскими данными, — приказала она спустя минуту молчания и снова поднялась. — Я вызову бригаду, чтобы расколоть этот лёд.

Илай кивнул и попытался встать, но его рука успела примерзнуть. Дёрнувшись несколько раз, он смог освободиться лишь разорвав перчатку.

— Взгляните сюда, капитан Вэнто, — один из техников сделал шаг в сторону, уступая ему место. Устройство записи уже пробралось через имперские системы защиты и скачивало все, что могло пригодиться. Другой техник взламывал защитный механизм, отделявший мостик от кабинета адмирала — в нем Ар’алани ожидала найти личные записи и наблюдения, которые Траун собирал как шпион Доминации.

Илай посмотрел на экран главного компьютера. Перед ним застыли ряды цифр, в которых он мог прочитать историю о последних мгновениях «Химеры». Координаты, показания альтиметра, дата и время.

Буквально на следующий день после того, как он в последний раз видел Трауна живым, тот прибыл на орбиту Лотала и провел бомбардировку столичного города планеты. После чего некая внешняя сила нанесла кораблю значительные повреждения в течение всего нескольких минут и пронесла через тысячи световых лет на другой край галактики, чтобы сбросить на поверхность этого необитаемого мира.

Илай закусил губу, выстраивая картину происходящего из цифр. Взрывная декомпрессия, отказ системы жизнеобеспечения, утечки радиации по всему кораблю, падение на огромной скорости сквозь атмосферу — все происходило неправдоподобно быстро. Никто не успел составить полноценного отчета о повреждениях или жертвах, но и без того было очевидно — такого не мог пережить никто.

Большинство просто выбросило в атмосферу или в космос вместе с оторванными кусками обшивки. Те, кому повезло меньше, погибли по иным причинам более медленной и ужасной смертью. Оставалось загадкой, почему Трауна не выбросило в первую очередь, при том, что больше ни одного тела на мостике не было. И почему трение об атмосферу не сожгло его.

Судя по показаниям сенсоров воздействие было чисто механическим. Это было что-то очень большое и действовало словно клешни или щупальца, хватающие добычу. Объектов было много, они появились неожиданно и атаковали стремительно. Сотни офицеров, которых Илай помнил по именам, умерли, даже не узнав, что их убило. Он вспомнил сон, в котором их тела летели с неба в кровавый снег. Реальность оказалась ещё хуже.

Илай достал пад и стал записывать отчёт о своём анализе, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, где под наблюдением адмирала группа чиссов окружила мертвое тело и задействовала аппараты для бережной разморозки. Они отлично умели обращаться со льдом. Особенно с тем, в который были помещены их покойники. И теперь они извлекали его из одного льда для того, чтобы потом поместить в другой.

Вдруг со стороны шаттла послышались эмоциональные возгласы и стрельба. Илай обернулся — двое офицеров скрутили и поволокли перед собой неизвестного, одетого в поношенную одежду, явно недостаточно тёплую для постоянной жизни в горах. Все же здесь был кто-то живой, кто очевидно понадеялся похитить первый шаттл, прибывший за два года на эти задворки Галактики.

— Капитан Айвэнт, этот человек попытался угнать шаттл. Мы не понимаем его речь, — отчитался офицер, заставляя пленника опуститься перед Илаем на колени.

— Фух, человеческое лицо! — залепетал пленник на стандарте, подняв на него глаза. Он был очень молод, вряд ли старше двадцати, а значит званием не мог быть старше энсина, но шрамы на лице и странная двойственность в чертах заставляли подозревать, что с ним не все было так однозначно. Он выглядел дурачком, но наученный опытом и наставлениями Трауна Илай видел за этим притворством наглость и расчёт. — Вы же понимаете стандарт?

Илай кивнул и сцепил руки за спиной.

— Видите ли, я не хотел угонять ваш шаттл, просто я не был уверен, что эти синие ребята не враждебны. Я пережил это крушение и застрял здесь на два года! — пленный умудрялся жестикулировать даже будучи схваченным под руки. — Вы не подбросите меня до какой-нибудь обитаемой системы? Буду благодарен!

Илай сделал вдох, намереваясь спросить имя неизвестного, но осекся, снова столкнувшись с неспособностью говорить. Он нервно усмехнулся — была какая-то издевательская ирония в том, что только он мог понимать этого человека здесь и сейчас, но не мог ему ответить.

— Я между прочим офицер! — пленник прочистил горло и деланно приосанился. Из лепета его речь резко стала более уверенной и напористой. Это раздражало и изумляло одновременно — самим фактом того, что кто-то мог всерьёз повестись на столь дурную игру. — Командир Илай Ноа Вэнто, адъютант гранд-адмирала! Вы же… союзники Империи? Кто вы вообще такие?

Брови Илая поползли вверх, глаз задёргался. Этот выживший точно не был офицером с «Химеры». А значит — вероятнее всего — он был связан с причиной, погубившей ее. Сквозь ледяную корку, сковавшую все его чувства, начала пробираться ярость. Державшие пленника чиссы вопросительно посмотрели на него.

— Капитан Айвент, он назвал ваше имя, вы знакомы?

Илай подошел ближе, всмотревшись в смуглое лицо пленника, с которого постепенно испарялась уверенность.

— Карабаст… — пробормотал незнакомец, очевидно осознав, насколько промахнулся выбирая имя своей фальшивой личности здесь и сейчас. — Они вам что, язык отрезали? Зная Трауна я бы не у…

Илай прервал его речь ударом кулака в висок. Он вложил в него всю свою ярость, словно надеясь, что его будет достаточно, чтобы проломить череп. Этого естественно не случилось, но он все же почувствовал удовлетворение, прокатившееся разрядом по телу от костяшек пальцев. Глубоко вдохнув, он замахнулся для нового удара, но вдруг услышал пронзительный крик множества голосов, пронзивший восприятие как сверло.

Это не был крик кого-то из живых, находившихся на мостике. Чиссы, державшие пленника, явно его не услышали, но он также, как и Илай, среагировал, беспокойно оглядевшись.

То ли из-за пробегавшего над горой облака, то ли по иной причине вокруг резко стало темнее. Компьютер, с которым работал техник, выстрелил в воздух прерывающимися звуками помех. Из-под снега и металла бесшумно поднялись сотни тонких чёрных рук, покачивающихся как стебли водорослей. Из заледеневших стен выступили бесформенные тени и направились к ним.

Пленник занервничал. Взгляд его сделался по-настоящему испуганным. Но Илай не чувствовал страха. Он был уверен, что призраки бывших сослуживцев не станут трогать его или кого-либо из чиссов. Повернув голову вправо, он заметил одну тень совсем близко, и хотя очертания были нечеткие, Илай был уверен, что это Траун стоял рядом с ним.

— Эй. Я не знаю видите ли вы этих ребят, но серьезно — нам всем лучше свалить отсюда. Допросите меня в другом месте.

Илай сделал чиссам знак отпустить пленника и отойти. Тот отряхнул колени и попытался подняться.

— Отлично, рад что мы поняли друг друга! Ой, — его колени снова подогнулись, и он упал лицом вперёд. Чёрные руки окружили его зловещим лесом, и каждая тянулась к нему. Ему удалось оттолкнуть их и вскочить на ноги. Очевидно, ему была дана та самая Сила, о которой в Империи ходило много легенд. У Илая наконец-то сложилось понимание того, кто именно был перед ним. Джедай. Повстанец. Убийца. Во времена Войн Клонов такие славились способностью пережить вещи, которые точно убили бы простого смертного.

Но даже джедая можно было одолеть численным перевесом — конец Войн Клонов и их последующее истребление были тому ясным доказательством. На пути к окну выстроился почти непрозрачный заслон из теней, каждая из которых могла оторвать от него кусок.

— Ну вы как хотите, а я… — продолжая изображать беззаботность, пленник запнулся, взглянув Илаю в глаза. Тот почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

Увидев это, джедай отшатнулся и снова потерял равновесие. Тянувшиеся к нему руки соединились в жутковатые лозы и вонзились в него в нескольких местах. Он вскрикнул, пытаясь вырваться, и рухнул на спину. Тени обступили его сплошной стеной.

Ар’алани подошла на шум и вопросительно взглянула на Вэнто, затем на корчившегося в агонии пленника, продолжавшего нечленораздельно кричать. Илай достал пад и быстро дописал к своему отчету несколько предложений, затем передал ей.

— Джедай? Он один виновен в этой катастрофе?

Илай пожал плечами. Это было лишь предположение, которое нечем было подкрепить за недостатком данных. Его поддерживала лишь уверенность в том, что если бы он ошибся, Траун бы наверняка дал ему знать. А сейчас он стоял рядом с ним и спокойно наблюдал за тем, как то, что осталось от экипажа «Химеры», творит справедливую месть.


	7. Эпилог

_…Я почти не верю в то, что это происходит. Верховное командование Доминации действительно согласилось дать мне собственный корабль. Всего через три года. То ли они так верят твоим словам обо мне, то ли ты действительно не зря верил в меня._

_Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы поскорее встретились. Знаешь, как тяжело видеть вокруг столько чиссов, и не видеть среди них тебя. Хотя… ты наверное чувствуешь себя также в Империи. Я все ещё не совсем понимаю твой выбор. Почему я здесь? Почему я не могу продолжать свой путь рядом с тобой?_

_Я скучаю. От тебя так давно не было вестей… понимаю, ИСБ строго следит за тобой, ты не можешь часто связываться с Ар’алани, но… мне тревожно. Ты говорил, что однажды вернёшься домой. Вернёшься ко мне. Когда же… когда._

_Ты знаешь, я пробыл здесь уже три месяца, и все не так плохо, как мне поначалу показалось. Немного понимания и участия, и экипаж начал ко мне прислушиваться. Конечно, это все ещё не образцовая команда, но я думаю, что почти нашёл к ним правильный подход. Я бы познакомил тебя с ними._

_Здесь, конечно, происходят странные вещи. Я даже… даже не знаю, как тебе о них рассказать. Ты будешь смеяться, но… либо я с ума сошёл, либо все эти тени действительно реальны. Одна даже ходит за мной постоянно. Это нелепо, но я не могу не вспомнить о том, как ты так же прилип ко мне в Академии._

Илай сидел на полу, прижавшись щекой к холодному стеклу, за которым застыло вмурованное в лёд тело. Он хотел стоять, но спустя часы, которые он не считал, ноги просто перестали его держать.

Слез больше не было. Они закончились ещё тогда, когда немногочисленные друзья и члены семьи, пожелавшие в последний раз попрощаться с Митт’рау’нуруодо, собрались в каюте капитана Вэнто на борту «Серебряного клинка». Тогда последние капли сорвались с его лица в прозрачную воду, смешанные с кровью из воспалившихся слезных протоков.

Сейчас глаза горели от недостатка влаги, в горле комом застыли эмоции, которые не могли больше выйти, и все его существо словно сосредоточилось в этой боли и в звуках собственного голоса, доносившихся из дневниковых записей, проигрывавшихся над столом в неправильном порядке.

_Я решил отпраздновать с экипажем карнавал мертвецов. Немного не совпало по датам, но у нас тут чисские мертвецы, так что решил в их пользу. Да, представляешь, на корабле ошивается куча призраков. В основном это конечно сестрёнки Сины, но в последнее время все чаще стали появляться погибшие товарищи остальных. Они безобидны. Даже… как будто благодарны. Я не уверен. Это все ещё так странно._

_Я показывал Бэри модель защитника, он сказал что это отличная машина. Даже выдал мне слушок, что в чисском флоте собираются разработать что-то подобное._

_Мне отчего-то очень тревожно. Я каждую ночь вижу сны, после которых все больше переживаю о твоей судьбе. Траун… я надеюсь, ты в порядке._

Сам он уже не мог ничего сказать. Голос так и не вернулся к нему даже спустя несколько дней, а медосмотр не выявил повреждений речевого центра. Медик постановил, что проблема психическая, а значит — вне его компетенции.

Все эти дни в его памяти слились в почти бессвязный шум, из которого иногда выхватывались отдельные фразы. Чётче всех звучал голос Ар’алани, то пытавшейся привести его в чувства, то сообщающей о том, что пока он не выйдет из этого состояния, не могло быть и речи о переводе на другой корабль. И пусть Илай не мог ответить ей, на самом деле это не имело значения — он больше не хотел покидать «Серебряный клинок». Тем более теперь, когда ему позволили превратить его каюту в посмертный дом для тела возлюбленного, которое по закону не могло покоиться на чисской земле.

Он проживал опустошенные серые дни, ожидая, когда сон заберет его туда, где он мог снова говорить с Митт’рау’нуруодо. Хотя они большую часть времени молчали, просто блуждая вместе по измысленным ими дорогам или обнимая друг друга у порога их дома посреди залитого светом поля.

_Траун… мне неприятно признавать это, но я очень волнуюсь. Может это место так на меня влияет, и я скоро тоже начну видеть мертвецов? Ты так давно не выходил на связь, что я начал вести эти записи, просто… чтобы представлять, что говорю с тобой. Если ты… когда ты вернёшься, я дам тебе прослушать их все. Как ты когда-то отдал мне свой дневник._

Инцидент в туманности Харбида забрал у корабля сорок членов экипажа, в числе которых был почти весь офицерский состав, и теперь «Серебряный клинок» вынужден был стоять в доках станции «Кэм’ра», ожидая, когда командование составит список новых назначений. Ар’алани высказала надежду, что свежая команда не будет сплошь состоять из выброшенных за борт военной машины травмированных чиссов, но потом, когда стало ясно, что разум капитана Вэнто с каждым днём все больше терялся за гранью, надежда превратилась в опасение.

— Командир, — обратился к нему голос откуда-то сверху. Илай поднял голову и в тусклом освещении, исходившем от ниши с телом Трауна, разглядел Сину. Навигатор стояла в шаге от него, посмотрев сперва на труп, затем на пад, над которым продолжали проигрываться записи. Под ее взглядом голоэкран моргнул и погас, и каюта погрузилась в тишину.

— Однажды вы сказали мне, — продолжила она, — что мне нужно чаще помнить о том, что я всё ещё жива. Что тени, прожившие свои жизни, не должны быть важнее тех, кто ещё не ушел за грань. Кажется, сейчас моя очередь напомнить вам о том же самом.

Она села рядом с ним, подогнув колени, и взяла его руку. Илай вздрогнул. Ее кожа была такой горячей, что ее прикосновение причинило боль, но скоро он осознал, что дело было не в ней. Он сам так замёрз, что почти не чувствовал собственного тела. Он не был уверен даже, что смог бы в тот момент заставить себя пошевелиться. Словно он сам был вморожен в лёд вместе с Трауном, а его тело здесь было лишь проекцией, которая должна была исчезнуть.

— Вы всё ещё живы, сэр. И, — она кивнула на тело за стеклом, — он хотел бы, чтобы вы продолжали жить и служить Доминации чиссов.

Илай не мог ответить, и лишь продолжал смотреть на свою ладонь в руке Сины, с трудом осознавая, что это действительно его ладонь. Он пошевелил окоченевшими пальцами и некрепко сжал ее в ответ, впитывая живое тепло.

— Капитан Вэнто… сэр, — обратился к нему другой голос. Илай поднял взгляд — позади Совакс’ин’арат замер безошибочно узнаваемый беловолосый чисс. Не в силах что-то ответить, Илай дважды быстро моргнул, давая понять, что услышал его. — У меня не было возможности сказать вам раньше, но вы были одним из лучших капитанов за историю моей службы на этом корабле. Я впервые почувствовал, что меня ценят за мой ум и уважают мои интересы. Вам была безразлична моя внешность, но не был безразличен я сам. И я впервые уверен, что не хотел бы другого командира. — Корис обошёл Сину и опустился рядом с ним с другой стороны. Он взял Илая за плечи и оттащил от холодного стекла. Его руки ощущались горячими даже через ткань униформы, которой капитан не снимал со дня похорон. — Я не смыслю в психике, но если это хоть что-то поменяет, я прошу вас не уходить.

— А я понимаю, что я вообще мимо, но, мне кажется вам сейчас не помешает выпить, — следом за Корисом из темноты появилась фигура Окира. Тот сел прямо у ног Илая и протянул ему металлический стакан. Резкий запах «Озерной глади» ударил в нос, действуя против всякой логики отрезвляюще. — Понимаю, что вы об этом думаете, но вам не помешало бы перезагрузить мозги.

Илай медленно протянул свободную руку и принял его предложение. Его ладонь тряслась, расплёскивая напиток, и в какой-то момент чуть не выронила стакан вовсе, но Окир успел перехватить ее, не дав разжаться пальцам. Наконец, поднеся его к губам, Илай выпил все содержимое одним медленным глотком. Крепкий напиток обжег слизистую, но оставил после себя приятное тепло, от которого давящее ощущение в горле немного ослабло.

— Если вы вернётесь, сэр, я обещаю, что больше никогда не буду напиваться на посту! — неожиданно техник подался вперёд и обнял его, и Илай всё-таки выронил пустой стакан. Его тут же подобрала Ярани, и за ее спиной он увидел ещё несколько членов экипажа, высветленных бледно-голубым.

— Знаете, после того как эта тварь чуть не убила нас всех, я поняла, что люблю этот корабль и то, что делаю здесь. И своих сослуживцев, хоть мы и не всегда понимаем друг друга. И я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Хочу, чтобы мы оставались вместе, и вместе помнили тех, кого теперь с нами нет.

Она обошла его и тоже обняла. Пустая ещё совсем недавно комната наполнилась живыми голосами, движением и дыханием. Казалось, что в каюту постепенно набился весь экипаж, и все мало-помалу оттесняли капитана от холодной ниши и каждый старался прикоснуться к нему и передать немного тепла.

Скоро Илай оказался полностью обложен ими. Лишь его лицо все ещё было свободно, и он продолжал смотреть поверх них всех на мертвое тело того единственного, кого хотел бы видеть сейчас рядом с собой. Но видеть его он не мог. После того, как Митт’рау’нуруодо обрёл покой, в материальном мире больше не было его тени.

Он закрыл глаза. Руки чиссов держали его бережно, но крепко, но он и не думал пытаться освободиться. Он был знаком с этой традицией, свойственной большим семьям, которые так демонстрировали принятие усыновлённым детям. И хотя экипаж «Клинка» не был похож на семью, он чувствовал всю значимость этого акта для них сейчас, после того как долго они его отвергали.

Глубоко вдохнув, он почувствовал, что невидимая хватка на его горле совсем ослабла. Он пошевелил языком, проверяя насколько тот слушался, и смог тихо осторожно прошептать:

— Я не уйду.


End file.
